


After the Truth

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conspiracy, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mistrust, Murder Mystery, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Private Investigators, Slow Burn, Suspicions, Violence, ghosts from the past, past trauma, self blame, unable to communicate feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Mathias Shaw was once one of Stormwind City P.D's finest, until an incident 20 years ago that cost him his career, his reputation, left him with a broken heart and not to mention caused a rift between him and his former partner. He now works as a rather cynical P.I. where every day is pretty much the same.That is until the son of his old partner shows up in the office one day, with a theory that could very well put their lives at risk. Now he has to work to uncover a plot that has been years in the making, but just who can be trusted?
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 34
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for some time now, and I thought to myself you know what, what's another WIP to juggle.
> 
> I hope this story is as interesting for you, as it was in my head.

Stormwind city was unusually grey and overcast today, but Mathias Shaw didn’t pay it much thought. He made his way down the street too focused on the brunette a few feet ahead of him, his current target. She was oblivious to him, talking away on her phone, iced coffee on the other hand, still that didn’t mean he should let his guard down, he didn’t want her to become aware of his presence. She’s nearing an apartment building and Shaw sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and frowning at the ground, he hated these jobs. Not to his surprise the woman hangs up, finishing the last dregs of her drink she puts her trash in a nearby bin and looks around. Shaw doesn’t miss a beat he continues to walk past her, not paying her a single glance, he ducks into the first shop he comes across, waiting by the door and watching. The woman smiling to herself, has made her way to the buzzer, Shaw takes out his own phone, setting up his camera, time to earn his money. He took pictures of her entering the building, clearly whoever she was looking for was in, made his job that much easier. Once she’s out of his side he exits the shop, no one pays him any attention as he casually makes his way to the apartment complex. To his relief there is a call back button on the buzzer system, _well that’s convenient_ , he thinks to himself pressing the button. He hears the system ring, but to his surprise the apartment number lights up... _Too easy_. He snaps a quick picture, the buzzer crackles, oh? Someone answered.

“Hello?” A definite male voice asks almost wearily. Shaw grimaces, feeling momentarily guilty for what he’s about to do.

“Hi there, is this by any chance Mr Smith?” He makes himself sound chipper, no one to be suspicious of. There’s a momentary silence on the other end.

“No, sorry there mate. I’m Mr Burns, can’t say I know a Smith.”

He picks up a note of relief from the man, Burns, and can’t help the smile from spreading on his face, _far_ _too easy_.

“Sorry there, must have hit the wrong button. Sorry again for the inconvenience.” Shaw has no reason to continue the call, the idiot gave him the necessary tools to dig up the information he’s looking for.

“No problem. Take care, mate.” The line goes dead as Burns hangs up, Shaw makes his way to the café across the road, may as well get himself some coffee, he might be waiting a while after all.

He only has to wait two hours before his target reappears looking slightly ruffled. He’s sure to take a few more pictures of her exiting the complex, taking care to add a timestamp. Finishing the last of his coffee in one gulp, he makes his way out of the café. His target has got her phone out again, she seems to be texting someone, ah what it is to be oblivious, he bitterly thinks. The woman pauses for a moment, debating something internally if Shaw had to make a guess. After a few minutes she heads to the side of the road and flags down a taxi, looks like he will have to call it quits from here. He presses on, there’s a phone booth a few streets down if he recalls correctly, he can check the phone directory and find out Mr Burns first name. 

He takes a shortcut through an alleyway, it’s thankfully empty and Shaw is grateful, it wouldn't do to get mugged now. A discarded newspaper lies in his path, and he absent-mindedly kicks it, the rustling draws his attention. It’s today’s paper he notes, the headline reads: “Local Cop Dies in Tragic Road Accident”

Shaw frowns, it brings back unpleasant memories of a previous life, one in which he used to have purpose and did things to benefit the city. He lifts the paper reading the headline once more before scrunching the paper up and throwing it away. That wasn’t who he was any more, no Mathias Shaw wasn’t one of Stormwind’s finest, he was just a run-of-the-mill P.I, his most challenging cases these days were disgruntled spouses wanting evidence that their partners were cheating on them, how far he had fallen. He scowls at nothing in particular, shoving his hands farther into his pockets and walking with more purpose. Looks like Mr Clark was going to be getting some bad news, not today though, since he could only prove Mrs Clark had been to visit Mr Burns, for all he knew this was a dead end and the guy was a family friend, then he’d be back to square one. Something red in his peripheral vision, catches his eye, and he turns his head to confirm his suspicions. With a sinking heart he recognizes the insignia graffitied on the wall, Defias Brotherhood, he feels like he’s not getting enough air and stops, it can’t be!

He walks closer to inspect the mark, it only makes him feel worse, the paint is too vibrant meaning that it was put there recently. He feels sick, he hasn’t seen that mark in twenty years, not since… he bites his lip, hands clenched into fists. Not since the death of the organization's leader. Bile rises up in his throat, but he swallows back down, it won’t do to dredge up the past, he laughs weakly to himself, _dredge it?_ He’s been stuck in it, forced to relive his mistakes every time he closes his eyes. He lets out a shaky sigh, clearly some punk has decided to renew an old mark, probably not knowing what it means. The mayor and city council had been only _too_ eager to sweep it under the rug, probably because they were just as guilty. Just another reminder of his greatest failure and his betrayal. A buzzing in his pocket snaps him out of his introspection, frowning he pulls his phone out, it’s from the office, so Renzik’s calling, he sighs probably the client being impatient.

“Renzik.” He greets his partner curtly, no need for pleasantries when he’s on the job.

“Boss, look I know you’re on a job, but I think you should head back here. There’s an interesting client here for you.” Renzik just cuts to the chase, one of the reasons Shaw made him his partner, no need for small talk, just as business minded as him. He processes what his partner has said, an _interesting client?_ Normally Renzik would tell them to come back later if Shaw wasn’t in, he feels a sense of foreboding, if he goes to the office now, his life is not going to be the same. Letting out a hum of acknowledgement Shaw decides to let his curiosity win out, it’s not like he really has anything to lose.

“I’ll head back now, shouldn’t be more than half an hour.” He answers back, he sighs when he hears Renzik convey this to the potential client.

“No problemo boss, I’ll keep him entertained till you get back.”

The line goes dead and Shaw pockets his phone once more, well that was a nice break from the monotony, he muses suddenly aware of eyes on him. Turning slowly he doesn’t see anyone, he’s well-trained though, keeping his head straight while his eyes dart about, searching the nearby windows, though he doesn’t see anyone. If he recalls correctly there has been a string of robberies taking place around the city, he turns walking forward, best to not hang about in an alleyway, he doesn’t want to end up a mugging victim.

It only takes him twenty minutes to get back to his office, Renzik greets him in his usual manner.

“Well you look like shit.” The goblin doesn’t mince his words and Shaw lets out a sigh, jumping into the bathroom quickly and grimacing at his reflection. Renzik may have a point, he concedes. He splashes water on his face, and brushes his hair with his fingers, it will have to do for the time being.

Walking out of the bathroom, Renzik jerks his head in the direction of the waiting room, he can’t help but notice that the goblin has a tray with three mugs on it. He raises a brow, Renzik making coffee for someone!? Now his curiosity has really peaked, the goblin catches his expression and rolls his eyes, leading the way in. Shaw is surprised, there's a young man standing by the window, staring out into the street clearly lost in thought. He can only see his back, but the most notable things about him are his blond hair, tied in a small ponytail and the way he seems rather smartly dressed.

“Here ya go kid.” Renzik cuts through the silence, their visitor nearly jumps out his skin, turning rather sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, the young man accepts the offered mug. Shaw wrinkles his nose that coffee looks more like warm milk, he can smell the cream and sugar from here. The young man finally takes note of him, standing straight and offering a small smile, Shaw notes the bags under the youth’s eyes, also they appear red rimmed, as if he’s been crying. There’s something almost familiar about this man, the angle of his face, those blue eyes and the hairstyle… they feel _familiar_ , but he can’t think how.

“Mr Shaw, I take it?” The blond asks, his hands wrap around the cup, but Shaw doesn’t miss the tremor in his voice, or the way he fidgets in place, clearly anxious.

“That would be me. What is it you’ve come in for?”

The youth’s eyes widen slightly, clearly he wasn’t expecting Shaw to just get straight to the point, he clears his throat a little awkwardly.

“Well it’s a bit of a story… do you mind if I sit? Actually it would probably be better if we all sat…” The blond babbles and Shaw feels his eye twitch, _a talker_. He shoots Renzik with a side glare, but the goblin just shrugs taking a seat across from the man. “I’m Anduin by the way, uh Anduin Wrynn”

It feels as if he’s just been doused in cold water. _Wrynn_ , that’s why he was so familiar!

“Varian’s son?” His mouth asks without waiting for his brain, Anduin’s eyes widen again for a second before he nods. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

  
Shaw feels a strange mix of fear and anger, why would Varian’s boy be here to see _him_ of all people? Is this some sort of strange revenge ploy concocted by Varian? Anduin just stares at him for a moment, head tilted as his eyes take in Shaw. Shaw sucks in a breath, those eyes are all too familiar and his chest aches. _Tiffin_ , he resembles Tiffin so much, a bitter taste fills his mouth, and he takes a swig of his coffee, suddenly unable to look at the boy any more. Anduin lets out a shaky sigh.

“Well, I’m getting to that.” He laughs nervously, but Shaw hears the snap hidden in that laugh, definitely Varian’s son. “Have you seen the paper today?”

Shaw frowns looking back at Anduin, the blond though is looking to the side, fingers tapping against the mug in his hands restlessly. 

“It doesn’t matter if you haven’t but it’s why I’m here. You see it was my dad’s car that went off the cliff.”

Time feels as if it’s come to a stop. _Varian is dead_ . No, no it can’t be, in all the years he had known the man that’s never how he would have envisioned his former partner would meet his end. Suddenly it’s hard to breath, _too late now_ , too late to make amends with the man.

“Mr Shaw?”

A hand reaches out, it’s warm on his skin, and he jerks back violently, as if he’s been burned. He clenches his jaw, Anduin is looking at him with concern in those eyes, _her eyes_. The young man lets out a surprised squeak as his hand is shoved back without warning.

“I’m sorry for your loss. _If that’s all_ , you can leave the details for the funeral with Renzik, well _if_ you want me there.” He’s already rising from his seat, Renzik lets out a sigh, no doubt rolling his eyes. Anduin looks rather alarmed though.

“Wait! No that’s not… There’s more.” Anduin too is on his feet, looking far too desperate, that sense of foreboding is back setting off alarms in his head. _Turn him away now_ , his mind says. He lets out a breath and motions for Anduin to sit, he retakes his seat too.

  
  


They sit in _very_ uncomfortable silence, Shaw watches with mounting irritation as Anduin struggles to grasp words.

“I’m sorry to drop it like that. I just… I’m having a hard time…” His voice breaks, and Shaw feels his eye twitch as the boy’s eyes well with tears. _Great_ , he’s not equipped to deal with grief, _hell he hasn’t ever confronted his own_ , he’s not about to start now. 

“I’m having a hard time understanding why you’re here though.” Shaw just cuts in, ignoring Renzik’s disapproving stare, this is why Renzik primarily deals with the clients. Anduin apes at him for a minute before sniffing, and furiously wiping at his eyes.

“I don’t think it was an accident.”

The tension in the room is so thick it’s almost palpable. Renzik is staring between him and Anduin, but Shaw is too busy observing the young man before him to care. He leans back in his seat crossing his legs.

“That’s quite the accusation.” He answers Anduin carefully, the young man is upset, but the sharp look in his eyes tells Shaw he is still of sound mind. 

“I don’t expect you to believe me, at least not just because I have a gut feeling. I have some evidence to back me up of course, I wouldn’t waste your time otherwise.”

Shaw feels his eyes widen at that, a bit of guilt that Varian’s son feels like he’s wasting his time, but he quickly pushes that down. Now he’s intrigued. Anduin smirks knowingly and reaches for the satchel, Shaw’s just noticed at the side of Anduin’s seat. He rummages around for a moment before producing a small folder.

“My dad was working on something big Mr Shaw. Not officially either, at least I think. He seemed to think he’d found something, and then he had an accident…” Anduin trails off, eyes downcast for a moment, he clutches the folder tight before handing it over to Shaw. Shaw takes it carefully, it’s not thick, he frowns slightly, this doesn’t bode well for having proof.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but I want to have you onboard before I let you see my dad’s notes.” Anduin says defensively, he’s resumed fidgeting in his seat and his eyes dart away almost shyly. _Clever_ , Shaw can’t help but think, it seems Varian taught his son well, can’t be too careful.

“I brought you the accident report. You might find it interesting.” Anduin leans back and observes him now, and Shaw opens the folder gently. He scans the accident report, it all seems straightforward… _oh_.

“There was no body recovered…” He exhales out, eyes fixed on the other discrepancies practically screaming at him. “Windscreen and windows intact.” He can scarcely believe he’s seeing this, these are all red flags of foul play. “Alcohol traces found in the seats…” He looks up at Anduin, the boy is sitting poker straight, biting his lip nervously.

“They think it was either suicide or a fatal DUI.”

He snaps the file shut, he’s seen enough, feeling anger rearing its head once more.

“Why haven’t you brought this to the police, better yet _how did you even get this_?”

Anduin has the good grace to look embarrassed, and he twiddles his fingers for a few moments before meeting Shaw’s eyes once more. Shaw fights not to grimace as memories of Tiffin Wrynn flash up in his mind.

“How is not important right now. As for why, it’s the police that published this report, they think my dad was drinking and driving. Mr Shaw, if you and I have noticed the anomalies then I find it hard to believe no one else has too.” Anduin fishes in his bag again, pulling an envelope, which he hands without hesitation to Shaw. “These are pictures of my dad’s car. ” His voice cracks again, but Shaw doesn’t offer him pity, he’s got the scent now, and he’s curious. 

The first thing he notices is that the windows and windscreen are fully intact, _so where did Varian’s body go?_ Not only that but there are no bottles or cans to explain where the alcohol traces have come from… this has conspiracy written all over it.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you? Very resourceful.” Shaw grudgingly admits handing the envelope back, seems the son has a good nose like his father. “You on the force?”

He asks, genuinely curious, it could be risky if he is, though it would explain how he got all this information.

“No, much to dad’s disappointment. I’m actually a junior journalist with The Stormwind Times.”

Shaw feels any growing admiration, shrivel in that instant, a reporter, yet another strike against him. He doesn’t even attempt to reign in his scowl, and Anduin frowns looking unsure.

“Is something wrong?” Anduin asks, eyes darting to Renzik who is wheezing with laughter at this moment. Shaw shoots him a nasty glare.

“It’s nothing, just not keen on journalists, they tend to be willing to do anything for a story… Even exploiting their own family.”

Anduin seems surprised for a moment but it’s quickly replaced with indignation.

“ _You think I just want a story?_ My dad is dead, what’s worse is they are going to blame it on him, and everything he worked on will be swept under the rug! I want answers, Mr Shaw, and I hope _you_ can help me get them.” Anduin has turned away from him, and he lets out a sigh, he’s going to have to take this case. He owes it to Varian, to his son, he swallows suddenly a son who is now an orphan.

“My apologies. I misspoke.” Shaw placates the youth in front of him, Anduin meets his eyes once more with a strained smile. The pain is still raw, and Shaw recognizes this as a way to keep his mind focused. “If I take this, I’m going to need access to everything Varian was working on, also any contacts, his computer and phone if the department hasn't already taken them.”

Anduin perks up in his seat, he nods at Shaw's words, at least he’s co-operative.

“They haven’t been for anything, though I think dad had his phone when he…” Anduin trails off, and Shaw sits awkwardly, not sure if he should offer to pat his back or say something.

“Did you speak to anyone else about this?” Shaw breaks the silence, grateful to see Anduin looking less… _weepy_. 

“Uh... just the lead investigator… Wyrmbane I think. He just thought I was in shock.”

_Wrymbane_. This keeps getting better and better, the man is so old-fashioned and by the book, also not a fan of Shaw’s. The only plus here is that Wyrmbane is too noble to be a dirty cop, so at least he doesn’t have to worry about someone coming after the son.

“You’re sure now? No one else, cause there’s a chance this could be an inside job.”

Anduin starts slightly, face going paler as he takes in Shaw’s words.

“Um… no there was the coroner, uh I guess Feathermoon, since she’s Wrymbane’s partner, but I didn’t actually talk to her.” Anduin pauses, and Shaw can see the gears turning in his head as he tries to think back. “No I think that’s it.”

Satisfied he nods at Anduin, Renzik is grinning behind his mug, he knows they’re taking the job.

“Good. Well leave your details with Renzik and I’ll arrange a time to come by and collect his notes.” Shaw is standing, he winces at the way his joints pop and creak, _not a young man any more_ he thinks sourly. Anduin opens and closes his mouth a few times, looking conflicted.

“Actually, I was hoping you could start today, or tomorrow…”

Now it’s Shaw’s turn to gape, true he’s only doing that adultery case, but still doesn’t this kid realize he has a business to run?

“No problem kid, just leave yer contact info with me, and we’ll sort something out, but it would probably have to be tomorrow.” Renzik cuts in, already breaking out the contact book and shoving it in Anduin’s hands, Shaw glowers at him, trusting Renzik to miss all the social cues. Anduin beams at the goblin and takes a pen from his back, it’s no surprise that his writing is elegant and pleasant to look at. _Journalist indeed._

Renzik grins slyly to Shaw as he pockets the contact book, and Anduin stands, slipping his satchel over his shoulder. He takes a step towards Shaw, eyes glinting with determination, so much like his mother. He holds out a hand, Shaw stares for a few moments before Anduin clears his throat, eyes pointedly looking at Shaw’s hand, oh! Reluctantly Shaw offers his hand and Anduin beams and shakes it a little too enthusiastically.

“I’m looking forward to working with you Mr Shaw!”

He can’t remember the last time anyone said that, probably no one ever has, he looks at their hands, feeling very uncomfortable, Anduin shouldn’t be happy to be working with him, Anduin should be cursing his name. He pulls his hand away, ignoring the confused look in Anduin’s face. 

“Yes, yes. Well I have some business to wrap up, but I will contact you either tonight or tomorrow to arrange a time.” Shaw says curtly, Renzik just snorts but Anduin doesn’t seem the least bit deterred. 

“Thank you, Mr Shaw. I’m sure my dad would appreciate you helping me.”

And like that the blond menace leaves his office, unaware of the wound he’s just reopened with those words. _Varian would hate him for being near his son_ , Varian had never forgiven him, and that’s how it should be. He’ll help the son, if only to try to make amends. 

“Aww c’mon, don’t look at me like that, boss. You’re always harpin’ on about how all our cases are the same. Now we got something _real_ juicy to sink our teeth into.” Renzik throws him a sharp toothed smile looking far too pleased with himself, of course he should have expected it, he did bring it on himself, _that doesn’t mean he has to like it_. He scrubs a hand down his face, he feels drained, and he’s not even started yet.

“Did you know who he was before you called me?” Shaw asks, Renzik looks down at his feet, shuffling them for a few minutes before meeting Shaw’s gaze.

“Yeah, but I knew you’d send him away if I told ya’ over the phone.”

At least he’s honest, Shaw can give him that. He shoots another half-hearted glare at his partner, shrugging his trench coat off and hanging it on the hook.

“I take it you have copies of those documents?” Shaw decides to let it slide, he grudgingly has to accept that his partner _is_ right, he would have turned the kid away if he was aware of his identity. Renzik snorts at him and scurries off to his desk, coming back with a file of his own.

“Of course, I ain’t no amateur.”

Shaw hums in response, taking the files and making his way to his own office, Renzik lingering behind. 

“So boss, more coffee?” Renzik asks cheerily, though he clearly already knows the answer. _Hell_ , it’s going to be a long night, he’s going to have to pay the crime scene a visit, after he’s gone over these reports with a fine toothed comb. At least he can quit the Clarks job he was working on.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw moves to check out the crime scene. Could it be possible the past is back to haunt him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've made this interesting enough for you all, it will get more interesting I promise.

Shaw had combed over the accident report and photos repeatedly, he was pretty sure he could, by now, memorize that report word for word. He rakes a hand through his red hair, which at this point must be ruffled beyond recognition.  _ None of this makes sense!  _ The fact that there was no body recovered, how can they assume Varian died, there aren’t even blood traces in the car! It was worrying, and his brain was screaming  _ “Danger! Danger!” _ over and over, but he was going to see this through, no matter what. He’s startled by the sudden appearance of Renzik at his door, the goblin looking as equally tired as him, he momentarily feels guilty, he had fobbed cancelling the Clarks job off on his partner, and well… the man had not taken it well.

“You owe me big time, Shaw.”   
Renzik points rather rudely at him, and boy does Shaw know it, this will  _ definitely _ come back and bite him in the ass. Sighing the goblin takes the seat across from Shaw, not too subtly eyeing the clock hanging above the door.

“Getting late… Maybe you should call Wrynn… he might have a bedtime.”   
Shaw closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, choosing to ignore the dry humour of his partner.

“I suppose, I did say I’d call.”   
He sounds resigned to the task, but Renzik doesn’t so much as twitch, looks like _ he’s _ going to have to make the call. 

“Do you have his number then?”   
Renzik arches a brow at the snap in his tone, and Shaw just scowls, there was a time when his glare could have men cowering, unfortunately he’d picked the one goblin that did have a backbone to be his partner. Renzik shoots him a toothy grin, as if he can read his mind, Shaw wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be true, and returns with the contact book, frisbeeing it onto Shaw’s desk. Shaw shoots him a pointed stare, but his partner shrugs unapologetically and mutters something about coffee, he sometimes regrets telling Renzik so much about himself.

Steeling his resolve, Shaw lets out another sigh before dialling Anduin’s number into his phone. It rings three times before the voice of Anduin Wrynn answers, he sounds out of breath almost.

“Sorry, I’m just out the shower…. Oh, I um, that was weird. I hope this is you Mr Shaw… Oh gosh, not that, it being you makes it any less weird but… I’m going to shut up now.”

Shaw feels his eye twitch, why does he always end up with the talkers? He bites back the reproachful sigh that he so desperately wants to let out, and barely contains the urge to put his face in his palm.

“Yes, this is Mr Shaw. I’m just checking if you still want us to come round tomorrow.”   
He’s not even going to acknowledge that verbal diarrhoea, he has no desire whatsoever to be suckered into small talk, he shudders at the thought.

“I...uh, yes of course! What time were you thinking, just because in the morning I have-”   
_ Oh no _ . Absolutely not! Shaw clears his throat sharply, interrupting the babbling youth on the other end, who blessedly falls silent.

“What if we come round at, say, four or five o’clock. That is if you have nothing on.”   
In times like these being straight to the point is best, otherwise he could be here all night talking in circles with this kid. Anduin hums and he hears rustling on the other end.

“Yeah that should be fine, oh I guess you guys could stay for dinner, I mean since it would be dinner time, or do private detectives even eat dinner? I’m not the best cook but I can make edible food… I’m talking too much again aren’t I?”   
The blond trails off with a nervous laugh, that has Shaw’s clenched jaw muscle twitch, it’s hard to believe that this is Varian’s son, the man was most certainly not as verbal. He lets out the sigh, unable to hold it back any longer.

“There’s no need to trouble yourself, we’re really just coming in to pick up his notes, we weren’t planning on staying.”   
He’s actually surprised when the other line is silent, it seems Anduin can be quiet after all. Of course that’s when his conscience _ has _ to kick in, and he realizes that the boy is probably lonely and doesn’t want to eat alone…  _ great. _

“Fine. We’ll stay for dinner. Just make whatever.”   
  
He can practically hear the smile in Anduin’s voice when he responds, he can’t help but wonder if he’s been duped somehow…

“That’s great! Actually, it’s perfect because I have a few things I want to discuss with you! I’m looking forward to it! Also, this is the landline, do you want my mobile number as well?”

It’s almost as if Anduin is oblivious to his discomfort, or perhaps he is like his father and is choosing to ignore it. Trust Varian to unintentionally get him back, in the most annoying way possible.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. This number is more than sufficient.”   
_ Gods _ , he wishes the blond would take the hint and let him end this call.

“Are you sure? It’s just people have been calling quite a lot, to uh… well you know…”   
There it is, he can already imagine Anduin and his kicked puppy visage. He just,  _ and he means just _ , manages to avoid smacking his head on his desk. The desire to scream is strong, how can one person be this talkative!?

“Fine, give me a minute to get my pen… right, go ahead.”

Anduin is only too happy to provide his mobile number, he even makes sure Shaw _ triple _ checks he’s written it down correctly.  _ Journalist indeed _ . His mind sneers as he forces a rather unnatural smile to his face, _ think happy thoughts _ . Finally, the boy decides to end the call, with a quick glance at the clock he realizes Anduin has kept him on the phone for fifty minutes!  _ Well this is definitely getting added to his bill. _ Once he’s finally hung up, Shaw does let his head drop on the desk, with a rather pitiful groan.

“Aren’t  _ yo _ u a chatty Cathy, I drank your coffee since it went cold. So we all good for tomorrow?”   
Renzik is leaning in his door frame, sharp little grin on his face, he’s enjoying this _ far _ too much. Shaw turns his head to the side, levelling him a rather baleful one eyed glare.

“I suppose you were enjoying that. Is that your payback?”   
He bites out rather waspishly, Renzik just laughs at him, grin widening.

“Oh no boss, that was actually an unexpected bonus. So _ you’re _ having dinner with him now? And _ you’ve _ got his number.  _ Looks like you’re getting lucky _ .”   
Shaw doesn’t hide his disgust as the goblin waggles his eyebrows before doubling over in another laughing fit.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at,  _ you’re _ invited to dinner as well.”   
Instead of having the goblin looking shocked, Renzik simply starts wheezing with more laughter. Shaw just closes his eyes and sighs again, it seems he does a lot of that.

“It’s too late now to check out the scene. Meet me there in the morning, there are a few things I want to check out before we head to Wrynn’s”

Renzik stands straight and nods, now that they’re talking business. It’s regretful that they will have to wait for the morning, but given his fears, being caught unawares in the dark by anyone there to clear up loose ends, is not on his list of things to do. 

“Do you think he’s dead?”   
Shaw pauses, he was just about to flick his office light off. He turns to Renzik slowly, the goblin’s face is neutral and Shaw isn’t sure what would prompt such a question.

“I don’t know, the lack of a body has me second guessing… or could be, his body has been disposed of elsewhere.”   
Shaw winces at how blunt he is, Renzik thankfully doesn’t comment on it.

“Are you gonna tell the kid?”   
Shaw almost trips, he stops so abruptly, he lets his arms droop, only one currently in his jacket that he was trying to put on.

“No, and neither are you. We are not going to give him false hope only to find out Varian is dead. We wait until we have concrete evidence.”   
Renzik hums, and puts his own coat on, his face looks a little troubled. Shaw gets his own jacket on.

“What’s wrong?”   
It’s better to get it over with, whatever is bothering Renzik, otherwise he’ll be lying awake all night wondering about it and hating himself for it.

“Are  _ you _ gonna be alright? You’re barely firing on all cylinders as it is, do you think taking this case is gonna set you off again...:”   
Renzik looks concerned, his gaze unwavering as Shaw feels himself flush,  _ damn it all _ , he  _ really _ did tell Renzik  _ too _ much about himself.

“I’ll be fine. _ I’m always fine _ , let’s leave it at that… Thank you for the concern though.”   
Shaw has it all on automatic response, it’s his mantra, the one he tells himself daily. Renzik snorts at him and looks sceptical but thankfully doesn’t push any further.

“You know it might be good for you, you might actually get some… what do ya call it?... Closure!!”   
_ Then again _ … Shaw shoots the goblin a withering glare, not happy that it’s still being discussed.  _ He’s fine _ , didn’t Renzik hear? The goblin is already bustling out the door though and Shaw follows, locking the office up as he goes. They part ways and head to their cars, agreeing to meet at nine the next morning, they have a fair bit of ground to cover.

Black hair, dark eyes and that killer smile. Shaw can’t help but smile as Edwin flashes him a cheeky grin. This had to be, what their  _ third or fourth _ date… did having sex in Edwin’s car count as a date? He chases the thought away, lying back on the blanket and enjoying the warm weather. Edwin flops down beside him, and Shaw bites back a smile as he feels those eyes gazing into him.

“Are you happy Mattie?”   
Shaw can’t help but crack an eye open, about to scold the other for using that stupid nickname, but he stops upon seeing the distant gaze in his lover’s eyes. Edwin rarely looks that serious.

“Yeah, I am. Are you?”

He rolls on to his side and props up onto his elbow. Edwin shoots him a side eye glance, small smile playing on those lips.

“Of course I am Mattie. It’s just hard to read you sometimes.”   
Shaw lets out a snort, if it was anyone else saying that he could believe them, but Edwin seems to know him inside and out. He leans forward to press his lips onto the other man's. Edwin lets out a small laugh and rolls them over. Shaw is breathless from laughing so much he closes his eyes and accepts the kiss eagerly. The taste of blood fills his mouth and his eyes snap open. Edwin has pulled away and is leering down at him, eyes cold, mouth dripping blood. But it’s the hole in his head, the small one right between his eyes that has Shaw’s attention. He desperately reaches out to cup Edwin’s head, letting out a hoarse scream as he realizes the hole at the back of his head is much larger.

“ _You did this!_ _You_ could have saved me! _Yo_ u could have saved her! Why did you choose them over me!”  
The husk that was Edwin screams at him, cold fingers reaching to grasp at his throat, more blood spilling from his mouth, and now from the open wound in his head. Shaw tries to move away, to hit out, anything! His limbs are like lead, and he chokes as Edwin's fingers tighten around his neck, squeezing and squeezing until his vision starts to go black.

_ “Tell me Mattie, are you happy?” _

He sits upright, covered in sweat. Struggling to breath, he gulps in air, but it does nothing to alleviate his rapid heart rate, or the cold shivers currently running up and down his spine. It had been a while since he’d dreamt of Edwin… he clenches his hands into fists as he tries to ground himself to the present.  _ Not real, not real, _ he tells himself over and over. As his breathing settles, he reaches with a shaky hand for the glass of water he placed on his bedside table. He takes small sips, his heart still pounding in his ears.  _ That graffiti brought this on _ , he thinks sourly,  _ or perhaps it was Varian _ . It matters not,  _ they’re all ghosts now _ , forever haunting him. Deciding that there’s no chance of sleep, not after that. Shaw practically leaps from the bed and heads for the shower, he grimaces as he realizes he didn’t bother to change, yeah he took his shirt off, but he’s still in his trousers, he needs to get into a good routine, _ he should work on that _ . He lets out a small moan of bliss as the hot water hits his skin, he just stands there for a few moments, closing his eyes, images of Edwin flash through his mind, and he quickly opens them. He punches the shower wall.  _ Twenty years _ , it’s been twenty years!  _ Why does Edwin still have so much power over him?  _ He lets out a howl, sounding more like a wounded animal than a man, the pain is still raw, and he punches the wall again, hissing as his knuckles throb, anything to relieve this gnawing ache within him. He sits on the shower floor just letting the water run down his face, hoping it erases all traces of his weakness.  _ Mathias Shaw does not cry. _

It’s all mechanical from there, he exits his shower and dresses, then he meticulously makes his bed and puts his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. His small one-bedroom flat is sparse, but it’s spotless. There are no pictures on his wall, no trinkets or knick-knacks to be found. Just the basics for him, and that’s how he likes it. Renzik always tells him, he’ll never attract anyone at this rate, but he’s fine with that too, he’s learned his lesson, happiness is for the deserving, and he’s not the deserving. He goes about making his coffee, the clock reads five a.m, at least he got a couple of hours of sleep, he sighs, he would have liked more since no doubt Anduin will talk the ears off him…  _ Again _ . He’ll take what he can get, beggars can’t be choosers. Turning on his tiny t.v he skims through the various news stations, searching for any coverage of Varian’s alleged ‘accident’,  _ surprise surprise _ , no mention whatsoever. He sips his coffee, quietly brooding, he can’t help but feel it’s an awfully big coincidence that Defias Brotherhood graffiti turns up, round about the same time Varian is presumed dead. But, he knows their leader is dead, so _ who _ could possibly have taken over that could inspire a resurgence in activity? Then again, it could be just that, a coincidence and Varian got himself tangled up in some drugs lord’s scheme. No matter which way he looks at it, it doesn’t paint a pretty picture, and ‘if’ Varian is still alive, _ is that a good thing? _ He shudders as he thinks of the tortures he’s witnessed various cartels inflict on poor hapless idiots that crossed them. If that’s the case, he hopes Varian is dead. Nausea bubbles in his gut, he just wished Varian dead… _ had he really fallen so low _ ? He lets out a humourless chuckle, it’s ironic really, given that Varian probably spent the last twenty years wishing _ him _ dead and probably meant it. He should probably eat, but somehow he finds it impossible, with the way his morning has been going, he would be surprised if his food didn’t turn to ash in his mouth. After debating with himself, he decides just to head off to the scene early, there’s always a chance he could catch a break, given the early hour there won’t be many people out.

The scene is highly unremarkable. In fact if it wasn’t for the yellow tape, in place of where the roadside barrier used to be, one would never have assumed anything untoward happened here. He grits his teeth, not even a police presence to observe, in case someone comes back. Annoyance courses through him, Varian devoted his life to the force, to justice and this is the effort they go to when he’s missing or dead!? The first noteworthy item on the list, is that there are no skid marks on the road, this only proves that no one attempted to halt the car’s journey, or the driver made no attempt to avoid the cliff. He walks over to where the road barrier once stood, crouching down he examines the edges, and frowns…  _ this was removed by hand _ , the way the metal has been cut at the edges is a dead give away, if the car had ploughed through, the edges would _ not _ look so neat. He stands slowly, eyeing the cliff carefully, it’s possible Varian was killed here, and they just tossed his body to make it harder to identify the cause of death, but then, why leave such an obvious sloppy scene. Almost jumping out his skin when he hears a car pull up behind him. Thankfully it’s just Renzik. The goblin looks around equally cautious as he approaches.

“Rough night, I take it?”   
Shaw just looks at him incredulously for a moment, it seems Renzik is going to keep pushing him.

“A good morning to you too.  _ If you must know _ , no I didn’t sleep well, and no it had nothing to do with this.”

Renzik arches a brow, no doubt not impressed with his sarcasm, but wisely lets the subject drop.

“I saw the gas station just over there, they got a couple of cameras facing the road. Wanna give them a try?”   
He can’t help but flash Renzik a wry smile,  _ there was a reason _ he made the goblin his partner, Renzik’s eyes were just as keen as his. 

“Sure, the scene’s pretty much what I expected. The only thing of note is this.”

He kicks his foot out at the edge of the road barrier, his partner approaches, small frown as he takes a look.

“This was removed by hand, or with tools to be more accurate. A bit of a strange blunder, it almost feels deliberate.”   
Renzik peers at him from the side of his eyes, his frown deepens, and he eyes the drop almost fearfully.

“Strange none of the fuzz are on guard duty, you think one of the higher ups are pulling the strings?”   
Shaw hums, eyes scouring the almost empty road for anything else out of the ordinary, but to his disappointment there’s nothing that catches his eye.

“I don’t know Renzik, but we proceed with caution from here on out. Let’s check the gas station, maybe they have something we can use.”

Renzik nods, and they make their way over, Shaw freezes though as they pass a lamppost, his stomach drops, and he’s sure the blood has left his face.

“Boss, is that?”

Renzik spotted it too, the little goblin seems to almost be in disbelief, there on the lamppost as vibrant as blood on fresh snow, it is the Defias symbol. It’s fresh, and more worryingly, it looks as though it’s been painted in blood. He wants to reach out to touch it, but that would be a rookie mistake, he could cross contaminate it. Renzik seems to snap back to the present.   
“Hang on, I got a kit in the car for this. I know a guy in forensics that owes me a favour. We’ll need to ask the kid for a DNA sample though… that _ ain’t _ gonna be pretty.”   
Before Shaw can even respond, he’s already running off, it feels as if he’s back in the blink of an eye, but Shaw knows that can’t be true.  _ Why now? _ Why, if it truly is the Defias, wait twenty years for your revenge… there’s something he’s missing. He watches as Renzik scrapes some blood onto a swab, which he carefully seals in a vial. Shaw takes that as his cue to snap a few photos. Not feeling reassured in the slightest the pair head into the gas station.

To his surprise, the store is empty, peering out through the window there only seems to be one car at the pumps. Behind the counters is a young man, probably younger than Anduin, he’s reading a magazine and not paying attention to his surroundings, a foolish move given the string of robberies around the city. Shaw looks at Renzik, the goblin shrugs, and they both approach the till.

“Morning, I was wondering if you would be willing to do us a favour?”   
Shaw asks politely, the kid jumps and stands straight, eyes wide as he stares between Shaw and Renzik.

“You guys ain’t robbing me are ya?”   
Shaw feels his eye twitch, of all the asinine things to say… He forces a smile on his face, the kid pales and takes a step back and Renzik arches a brow at him, maybe he needs to dial it back a little.

“No. We want to check some of your CCTV footage from two nights ago. We can pay, and no, we don’t have a warrant.”   
The kid blinks, Shaw eyes his name badge, Thomas, it says. Renzik pulls out a wallet and hands the kid a couple of notes. Thomas seems to relax, though he still eyes them wearily, to Shaw’s surprise he hands the money back.

“Look mister, I don’t want any trouble. I can’t show you that footage cause last night some guys came and took it, smashed up pump three and broke, Craig’s hand when he tried to stop them.”   
Well, that has Shaw’s attention. He looks at Renzik, who seems just as interested in this latest titbit of information.

“I don’t suppose you could describe the guys?”   
Renzik asks patiently, dark eyes glinting with excitement, looking like his nose has picked up on the possible lead. Thomas fidgets uncomfortably, he leans over and looks around the shop, when he realizes it’s just the three of them, he nods.

“Yeah, I can. They’ve been hanging around a lot this week, well until two nights ago, they were tall, human. Couldn’t make out their faces though, they were wearing red bandanas over them. I dunno, a weird fashion statement maybe. Anyway like I said they took our tape from that night. Sorry I can’t help ya out.”   
Shaw blinks in surprise, well that had been quite the revelation. It seems his worst fears are all but confirmed either the Brotherhood killed Varian, or someone who wanted to look like the Brotherhood killed Varian.

“No, you’ve been a great help actually. Thanks, also you shouldn’t let your guard down like that. Anyone could walk in here.”   
Shaw says flatly, earning an eye roll from Renzik and a nod from the kid. Renzik leaves a bill on the desk, and they exit the shop.

“Well, that’s a turn up alright.”   
Renzik sounds grim, he lets out a sigh and stares ahead, eyes scanning the road. Shaw grunts in response, feeling strangely numb,  _ he thought he was over this _ , he laughs at himself, last night had shown he wasn’t over this at all. He scrubs a hand down his face, feeling eighty years older.

“We need to move those notes from Varian’s place, we don’t want anyone coming after Anduin.”   
He says quietly, he’d burn in the deepest depths of hell if he allowed any harm to fall on the young Wrynn, not that he isn’t already going to hell, but he’d rather avoid the deepest pit. Renzik grunts in response, eyes fixed on one of the lampposts, before Shaw sees them glitter with excitement.

“Boss, how much do you love me?”   
Shaw frowns at the question, not sure where it’s come from or why he’d ask it now, until Renzik levels him with a toothy grin.

“Look up there, a traffic camera, I doubt Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Dee thought of that. Looks like we have another lead.”   
Shaw gapes, standing straight as he cranes his head to look up, and true enough there is a camera, pointed right at the part of the road Varian’s car would have had to pass! He lets out an excited noise, earning a chuckle from Renzik.

“If you were my type, I’d kiss you.”   
He says to the goblin, Renzik laughs and shakes his head, patting Shaw’s arm almost sympathetically.

“Mathias, that would be asking for trouble. You don’t shit where you eat.”   
Shaw just deadpans at the goblin, he wonders if Renzik missed his sarcasm or if the goblin is just messing with him, he opts for the latter given the glint in his eye. Suddenly his good mood is doused,

“Wait, we don’t have any way of getting that footage, that’s the Traffic Police’s jurisdiction.” 

He frowns deeply at that, there’s no way they would hand anything over to them, just when he thought he’d caught a break.

“No worries Boss, I know a guy that can help. No questions asked of course.”

Shaw shifts uncomfortably, it seems Renzik has connections in every field, also quite a number of people seem to owe him favours, he wonders where he finds the time.

“Is there anyone in this city that doesn’t owe you a favour?”

He can’t help but say, the goblin turns to him, eyes practically sparkling, he taps his nose.

“That would be telling.”

Shaw lets out a dry chuckle at that, typical Renzik, always got to have a quick comeback. He checks his watch. It's only one p.m, they aren’t due at Anduin’s for another few hours. He frowns, he had hoped to find more that could give them some answers, but all they seem to have are more questions.

“Maybe you should call the kid, he probably won’t mind us coming over early. Means we can get away earlier too…”   
Shaw grumbles at the goblin, he has no desire to be confined with Anduin, though getting away early does sound appealing. He can feel his partner’s eyes on him, and he scowls, seeing his game.

“You want me to call him, don’t you?”

Renzik’s smile is all teeth as he nods to Shaw, and he can’t help but sigh as he takes his phone out his pocket. He hits the call button on the newly added contact number and waits for his charge to answer, it doesn’t take long.

“Mr Shaw? Is something wrong?”   
Anduin sounds tired, and Shaw wonders if he had a bad night too, he quickly pushes that thought away though, no need to get personal.

“No, nothing wrong. Actually we finished up our business earlier than expected, would it be an inconvenience if we were to head round to you now?”

There’s a small pause on the other end, and Shaw wonders if the young man is going to reject them.

“No, that’s fine Mr Shaw. I’m pretty much finished up with what I had to do this morning anyway. I could use a change of pace.”   
Shaw arches a brow at the boy’s tone, it’s cheery, but painfully forced. He doesn’t ask about his business,  _ not going to fall into that trap _ , no doubt he’ll be hearing about it when he gets to Wrynn’s.

“Fine, we’re on our way then.”   
Before Anduin can answer he hangs up, Renzik makes a tutting noise to his left, but Shaw ignores him, it’s not like the goblin’s any better.

“He did just lose his father ya know. You could try to be a bit nicer.”

Renzik has his arms folded, and he shakes his head at him. Shaw grumbles under his breath again.

“I’m a P.I, not a grief counsellor. Let’s go.”   
Shaw is already heading back to his own car, Renzik following his steps.

“Actually boss, I’m gonna catch up with you later. I’m gonna put those calls in and get us some information. Shouldn’t take me more than an hour.”

Shaw spins so fast, he’s sure he’ll get whiplash. He gapes incredulously at his partner, he can’t even argue because Wrynn is expecting him,  _ crafty little sneak _ .

“Is this your revenge?”

He grits out, fists clenching as he shoves them in his pocket. Renzik shakes his head, eyes laughing at him.

“Nope, not even close.”

He says it so airily it grates on his nerves. He huffs and gets in his car without so much as a backwards glance. Checking his phone for Anduin’s address, with a sinking feeling in his chest, he realizes Varian never moved house, it’s still the same address. Now he has to contend with those memories, today just keeps on giving. With a bitter sigh he drives off, beeping to Renzik as he leaves behind Varian’s alleged death scene.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw heads round to pick up Varian's case notes. Is it possible the case is far more complex? Especially when a new player enters the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a bit of a long chapter and I apologize. I hope you enjoy and that my subtle hint dropping is interesting for you.

When Shaw pulls up to the house, he’s hit with a wave of nostalgia. He thought he’d prepared himself for it, but how  _ very _ wrong he was. He can still picture Tiffin, heavily pregnant planting those rose bushes while Varian fretts beside her needlessly, her sweet laugh still haunting his memories.

_ “I’m pregnant, not an invalid Varian!” _

She had teasingly scolded, before waving at him eagerly. Shaw’s chest aches at the memory, those had been much better days. Days when Varian Wrynn actually smiled, as did he for that matter. He blinks chasing away the thought, those rose bushes are still there, thriving beautifully, he finds it hard to imagine Varian caring for them, but then again they were Tiffin’s pride and joy. Staring at his dashboard he musters up the strength to enter that house, wondering if it’s changed any. Wasting enough time Shaw forces himself out the car, he is aware of eyes on him again but a quick sweep of the street reveals nothing though, and weariness sets in. He hopes it’s just his paranoia, but he’s  _ never _ that lucky.

He knocks on the door, he doesn’t have to wait long before Anduin answers. The young man looks awful, he’s been crying. Shaw doesn’t say so though, but the signs are there, his skin is pale, cheeks puffy, eyes shrouded with dark circles and red rimmed, _ there have definitely been water works _ . Anduin offers him a shaky smile, and gestures for Shaw to enter.

“Do you want me to take your coat?”

Anduin asks politely as he closes the door, Shaw’s pleased to see the boy put down the latch. Anduin turns to him expectantly, a small smile still on his face, as his eyes pointedly look at his coat.

“No, it’s fine.”   
Shaw grumbles, taking off his coat implies that he  _ wants _ to stay, which he absolutely doesn’t. Anduin doesn’t say anything, opting instead to shake his head, a small amused snort escaping from him. Shaw narrows his eyes and to his smug satisfaction Anduin, clears his throat looking chagrined.

“Well, if you’re sure. I did make spaghetti though, so I hope you’re not a messy eater.”   
Shaw wants to ask what he means by that, but he can see the amused twinkle in those eyes and knows any response will be falling into the trap. 

“Where’s Mr Renzik?”   
Shaw is sure his eye twitches, judging by the concerned look on the blond’s face, at the memory of his partner abandoning him, he grumbles under his breath a little at the thought.

“He had a few leads to chase up. He’ll be round later.”   
Anduin just hums in response, before suddenly snapping to attention.

“Oh my! How rude! Sorry Mr Shaw, do you want a drink or anything? The living room’s just in there if you want to sit, or there are chairs in the kitchen…”   
The blond trails off when he sees Shaw’s expression. Shaw is sure he’s grimacing or probably worse,  _ god he hates small talk and pleasantries _ .

“That won’t be necessary. If you’d just show me Varian’s notes  _ that _ would be fine.”   
He feels a little guilty at the way Anduin winces at his harsh tone, but it’s better not to get too personal, getting attached is dangerous.

“Oh, right… this way then.”   
Anduin sounds so dejected that Shaw feels like a right bastard. He scrubs a hand down his face,  _ hating _ himself for having a conscience.

“I suppose coffee would be welcome.”

He forces out, it’s not a lie either, but Anduin seems to perk right up, turning to flash him a rather bright smile.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”   
Shaw can’t help but stare, it’s strange how much like both his parents he looks, yet at the same time not like them at all. He turns his focus elsewhere, there are photographs on the wall, he almost trips over one of what he presumes are Anduin's shoes. The house is so very different from his own home, littered with memories and life. He can’t help but be envious of Varian.

Anduin leads him to a door, he reaches for the handle and pauses for a moment, teeth worrying his lip.

“This is my father’s office… I… I haven’t moved anything.”   
He says it so quietly, Shaw might have missed it if he weren’t so close. It’s obvious that Anduin is still struggling with coming to terms with his loss. _ If _ he were a better man he might have patted his shoulder or said something comforting,  _ but he isn’t _ , so he instead brushes past the boy and opens the door himself. Shaw can only stare, Varian’s workspace is as always utter chaos, his inner neat freak is screaming at how much of a mess it all is, this will take hours, _ days even _ to go through! Anduin is behind him, he makes a small apologetic sound shrugging to Shaw.   
“Dad… Dad had his own way of doing things.”   
It’s a diplomatic answer Shaw thinks, a polite way of saying that Varian Wrynn was an utter slob. He pinches the bridge of his nose, taking deep calming breaths, he looks back to the room, and he’s sure his blood pressure is on the rise,  _ where would he even begin!? _ Somewhere, Varian Wrynn is laughing at him.Anduin shifts awkwardly and Shaw turns to see what the boy wants now,

“I suppose you’ll want that coffee now? How-”   
Shaw sighs, feeling incredibly tired, he knows it’s rude but he interrupts his host anyway.

“Black, no sugar.”   
Anduin rolls his eyes, a smile still dancing on his lips. Shaw simply arches a brow, not impressed with having his coffee preferences under scrutiny, especially given the liquid sugar Anduin was drinking in his office yesterday. His nose wrinkles just thinking about it, Anduin doesn’t seem deterred though, if anything Shaw’s discomfort only serves to amuse him.

“Is that because you're sweet enough?”   
Shaw is about to retort back to the stupid question, until he sees the way Anduin struggles to keep his laughter in, for some reason the boy finds tormenting him entertaining, he’s very much his father’s son.

“Sorry Mr Shaw, but you got to admit, you walked right into that one.”

Anduin giggles like a child, and Shaw feels his eye twitch, _ again,  _ at least Anduin isn’t about to burst into tears, that’s something. Anduin finally excuses himself to go and get Shaw his coffee, and he can’t say he isn’t relieved for the peace. He enters Varian’s study, overwhelmed once more with nostalgia, how many times had their shared office back at headquarters looked like this, well at least on Varian’s side.

Shaw finds himself approaching Varian’s desk, he’s aware that it seems to be the  _ tidiest _ , and he uses that word lightly, part of the room. He perches on the seat, surprised to find the desk home to some photos. He can’t help the slight quirk of his lips, when he sees the customary, Tiffin photograph, it’s one from their wedding day, their happy faces frozen in time stare back at him mockingly,  _ if they knew what their fates would be, would they still smile?  _ He finds himself scowling then, another bout of self loathing washing over him, he tears his eyes away, to look at the other pictures, there’s one of the Wrynn family out for what looks like a picnic, Anduin can’t be more than three in this picture. There’s one of Varian and Anduin at what looks like his graduation, despite Anduin saying his father was disappointed with his career choice, Shaw can’t help but see how proud Varian looks in that picture, he supposes Varian did well, raising his son alone. The last photo has him pausing though, it’s one of the two of them, the day they passed their sergeants exam. With shaking hands he lifts the frame,  _ why would Varian keep this on his desk?  _

“Those are dad’s favourites. He used to say his best memories helped him think.”   
Shaw almost jumps, startled out of his observations by the younger Wrynn. Anduin is leaning on the door frame, watching him with a rather strained smile, it seems his amusement was short lived. Upon meeting his eyes, Anduin straightens up and walks over to the desk, setting the mug with fresh coffee down for Shaw carefully.

“As I said, I left everything as it was. His laptop’s in the drawer there, password is Tiffin.”   
Anduin informs him, reaching over to open the drawer, Shaw can’t help but feel his personal space is being invaded, as Anduin’s arms brush against his own. It’s strange, it’s been sometime since he’s been touched by a stranger. He shifts awkwardly in the seat, cerulean eyes peer at him, and he feels very self conscious.

“How did you find me?”   
He asks, wanting to break the oddly unbearable tension between them. Anduin pulls the laptop out of the drawer and sits it carefully down on the desk, his brow furrowed at the question, as if he doesn’t understand why Shaw would ask.

“Your address was in dad’s contacts book…”

Anduin answers slowly, head tilted as he takes in Shaw. Now Shaw’s brow furrows, that wasn’t quite the answer he had expected, afterall he hadn’t spoken to Varian in nineteen to twenty years, not only that but Renzik and him have changed offices twice in that time. For Varian to have his current address means he was checking up on him, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“About a week ago, before… you know… he told me to find you if anything happened. That’s why I also think it wasn’t an accident, but I knew you’d probably want concrete evidence rather than a gut feeling. Dad said you were a stickler for facts.”   
Anduin continues to ramble,  _ completely unasked for to boot _ , Shaw clenches his hands round the mug, Varian told his son to seek him out, _ why? Why would Varian want his son anywhere near him?  _ He grunts in response, not trusting his own voice right now, all this time he had thought the man hated him, yet Varian had kept tabs on him… there’s a strange sensation in his gut, and he wishes he were back at home, that he’d never stepped foot in this house. 

“Do you know what he was working on?”   
Shaw manages to ask, voice sharp to his own ears. Anduin doesn’t falter to his credit, those eyes lock on his face, but the boy doesn’t respond to his tone.

“Well, he was being very secretive, but I do know he was looking into those break ins. I’m not sure why though, I can’t see a pattern, the locations are all random…”   
Anduin points to the wall, where Varian has a board littered with a city map and pictures, Shaw stands and makes his way over. At first glance, nothing jumps out at him, it’s as Anduin said, random businesses throughout the city, nothing to link them. A nagging feeling in the back of his head tells him one or two of these places are familiar, though how he can’t recall. He’s shaken out of his inner musings, by the sound of the door bell. Anduin bites his lip looking confused, and Shaw goes into alert mode instantly. The boy wasn’t expecting anyone, pair that with the feeling of being watched as he entered…

“Be cautious when answering the door… it could be Renzik, but I doubt it.”   
Shaw says quietly, Anduin’s eyes widen and he nods rather than give a verbal response, maybe he _ is _ learning.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry.”   
Anduin blinks at him for a moment, a small smile on his lips. He’s already crossing the room to get to the door, the bell rings again and Shaw clenches his jaw. It’s risky letting him answer it, but perhaps it could be a lead.

He hears the sound of Anduin opening the door and murmured voices, curious he quietly walks to the door, standing where he’s out of sight, but able to hear.

“Anduin, I presume?”   
The voice is masuline and almost alluring, it’s strong and pleasant enough.

“Ah, yes that’s me. Can I help you?”   
Anduin babbles, and Shaw bites back a sigh, at least it’s not just him on the receiving end of it.

“Would you mind if I come in?”

Shaw frowns, Anduin doesn’t seem to recognize this individual, letting him in the house could prove fatal, if it’s one of the men involved with Varian’s death.

“Actually, now isn't’ a good time I’m afraid.”

Shaw can’t help but be a little impressed, Anduin is quite clear in his rejection, voice unwavering, very much his father’s son.

“I understand it’s a difficult time, but it’s important. I won’t take up much of your time.”

The stranger is persistent, and it has his hackles rising, this could be bad. He wonders if he should step in. He can’t make out Anduin’s response, but he hears more murmurs, before to his surprise Anduin lets the stranger in!

“So you were my father’s partner?”   
Anduin is speaking loudly, and Shaw realizes it’s for his benefit, he nods in approval, it seems Anduin is clever.

“Yes I was assigned after his current partner was injured during that robbery case.”   
The voice answers, sounding silky smooth, something about it grates on Shaw’s nerves, there’s something very false, though he can’t pinpoint it exactly. Deciding to let his curiosity win out, Shaw walks out the office. To his surprise the stranger is a young man, probably around Anduin’s age, he’s rather good looking, Shaw has to admit, with his dark hair and wonderfully rich coloured skin. His eyes though, send shivers down Shaw’s spine, red glowing eyes, which widen upon seeing him, just for a second mind you, before the momentary shock is replaced with a smirk.

“Ah forgive me Anduin, I wasn’t aware you had  _ company _ .”   
Shaw can tell he’s being assessed at this moment, those eyes roam over him discreetly, if Shaw wasn’t trained he’d probably not notice, this newcomer definitely has skills, his implication has him frowning though.

“This is Shaw, he was a friend of dad’s”   
Anduin introduces him, Shaw can’t help but be surprised that Anduin has dropped the Mr, it makes them seem closer, he quickly catches on that Anduin’s testing their visitor. The other man barely drops a beat, flashing a winning smile at Anduin, Shaw catches the faint blush that appears on Anduin’s face, he’s sure the other man does too, judging by the growing smirk.

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.”   
Shaw says curtly, drawing those red eyes back to him, the stranger’s smile drops a fraction, clearly displeased with his tone, but he recoops rather quickly.

“Oh, how rude. I’m Wrathion.”   
He holds a hand out, clearly expecting him to shake, Shaw eyes him with barely concealed suspicion. 

“I don’t suppose you have your badge there.  _ You know how it is _ , we live in dangerous times.”   
Anduin looks at him with an arched brow, clearly Shaw’s friendly tone has caught him by surprise. Wrathion is pissed, but he’s good at hiding it, Shaw can see the way those eyes smoulder at him, but he doesn’t so much as flinch. Anduin seems blissfully unaware of the tension, he seems so at ease, and Shaw wonders if he should speak to him about trusting people so easily. Wrathion reaches into his pocket, much to Shaw’s surprise,  _ he didn’t actually expect the man to have a badge _ . Wrathion flashes the badge at them, it’s very brief but Shaw feels vindicated. It’s clearly fake, he wonders if Wrathion knows who he is, if he does then it’s hard to imagine he’d think Shaw would buy that phony badge. Best to play along for now.

“Thanks  _ officer _ , it puts _ my mind at ease _ .”   
He hopes it didn’t come out sounding as sarcastic as it did in his head, judging by the smirk falling back on Wrathion’s face, it didn’t. Anduin seems at ease, though Shaw can tell the blond is watching him rather than his visitor.

“So what  _ did _ you come for?”   
Anduin asks, and for a second Shaw is almost proud of the way the blond blurts the question out, _ almost _ . Wrathion frowns at the tone.

“I didn’t mean to _ intrude _ , I merely wished to express my condolences and to make sure you were well. Also I was hoping you’d be able to give me Varian’s notes on the break in at the convenience store, the one from two weeks ago?”

Anduin frowns, and Shaw can’t help but see the drastic change in the young man. He notes the way Wrathion also seems surprised.

“I’m afraid my father left those at work, it was always his policy not to bring work home with him I’m afraid.”   
Shaw has to control himself from slipping out of his neutral expression. Journalist, the boy should be a damned actor, that lie was rather well delivered. Wrathion’s frown deepens, but he nods, further proof he’s not who he claims to be. He reaches back into his pocket, pulling out his phone, Shaw can’t help but notice the charm attached to his phone, a little balck dragon, it’s probably supposed to be  _ cute _ , but  _ only idiots _ would buy into that.

“Awww It’s cute! Is that the new Aspect Range?”   
Shaw holds in the sigh,  _ of course  _ Anduin would buy into it. Just when he thought he could tolerate the boy, of course he would like cute phone charms. Wrathion flashes the blond a rather bold smirk, and Shaw has to cross his arms to stop himself reaching over and smacking Anduin, when the boy colours again.

“You have a good eye Anduin. I’d like to leave you my number, perhaps if it’s agreeable you could give me yours too? Just in case you ever need to talk, or if those notes show up.”

Shaw bites his tongue, smooth operator indeed, he’s strangely irritated by this Wrathion, he can’t figure out his angle. To his horror Anduin pulls his own phone out, and there hanging off the phone is the most sickly sweet lion charm.  _ Idiot indeed _ . He can only stare as the two younger men exchange numbers, Wrathion positively beams at Anduin, before flashing Shaw a smug little smirk. 

“Supposing I have questions for you…”

Shaw casually drops, feeling a swell of satisfaction at the way those red eyes narrow on him, 

“I’m sure Anduin will be more than happy to pass my number on to you.”

Wrathion hums out thoughtfully, eyes glinting with interest, the young man seems to pause a moment, before fishing something out of his pocket and handing it to Shaw, it’s a business card.

“Then again, perhaps this is better.”   
There’s a dangerous lilt to that smirk now, and Shaw knows this bears further investigating. He simply offers the other man a small smile, ignoring the sound Anduin makes. Anduin seems to come to life, he shows Wrathion out after that exchange, Shaw waits in the hall until he hears the latch being firmly secured once more.

“I don’t trust him.”   
Shaw says heading back to Varian’s office, not even looking at Anduin. The little blond makes a strange sound as he scampers to keep up.

“Me neither, Dad didn’t talk about his new partner, but they wouldn’t have backed down so easily about the notes.”

Anduin sounds shrewd to his ears and Shaw stops to look at him. The boy has his fist on his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

“He was far too charming. You have his card, perhaps you can look into him more.”   
Anduin muses, Shaw feels a strange jolt when those eyes snap back to his, it seems he underestimated the kid.

“I see, you  _ were _ playing the game. What are you going to do if he calls?”   
This is probably the most talkative Shaw has been with someone apart from Renzik. Anduin bites his lip again,  _ well he wouldn’t be a great poker player _ , Shaw can’t help but think.

“Not let him back in when I’m alone, and most certainly not meet him outside if he asks.”   
Anduin retorts back, Shaw nods,  _ good answer _ , pity he chose journalism over detective work. Shaw is back in the office staring at the map, there’s something he’s missing, these break ins look random but there has to be a connection. His eyes flicker over a picture at the bottom of the map, it’s of an alley… He pulls it off the wall bringing it closer to his face, there on the wall is the symbol of the Defias… but it’s been painted over with what looks like a black dragon… A new gang perhaps? A warning? Or just some artist looking to make a name? He has a feeling he knows where his first point of call will be.

“Mr Shaw, I was thinking, maybe we should check out these break ins ourselves, we could ask the owners what my dad was looking into.”   
Shaw’s eyes snap to Anduin,  _ we? _ ,  _ oh no, not a chance!  _

“ _ We _ won't be doing anything. Renzik and myself will follow up on this, I have an idea of where to start.  _ You _ will be staying out of this.”

Anduin turns to gape at him, the look on his face might have been comical if Shaw wasn’t trying to reinforce his point. There was absolutely no way he was going to let Anduin Wrynn get involved anymore than he already was. Anduin opens his mouth to respond when the door goes again, they both stare at each other.

“Go ahead, I’ll be behind you.”

Shaw lifts a rather heavy book from Varians floor, it should be enough to stun someone should they be here to attack. Anduin radiates nervous tension as he nears his front door, he hesitates for a moment, before taking a deep breath and opening the door, to both their relief it’s Renzik.

“Hey there kid, nice place ya got.”   
Renzik, completely unaware of how close he came to being hit with an encyclopedia waltzes in without a care. He pauses as he sees Shaw, eyeing the book in his hand.

“If that’s your way of telling me you feel like beating my head in, consider the message received.”   
Shaw levels him with a hard glare, Anduin snorts out a laugh as he locks the door again, and Renzik flashes him a grin.

“So, did we learn anything new?”   
Shaw sighs and Anduin begins playing host again, Renzik only too happy to have someone willing to run around after him. Shaw beckons him into Varian’s study while Anduin rushes off to prepare Renzik a hot drink.

“Did something happen? You two seemed ready to snap.”   
Shaw lets out a massive sigh, Renzik whistles when he enters the study, beady little eyes roaming over the mess.

“It’s hard to imagine you two sharing an office.”   
He says flippantly, already sitting at the desk, eyebrow raised as he sees the photo of Varian and Shaw.

“I might need to see Jorach. There are a few things I need to check up on. Namely this”

He tosses the photo to Renzik, who examines it carefully, eyebrow raised higher as he sees the graffiti on top of the Defias logo.

“A rival gang maybe? Doesn’t really help us with Wrynn though, never seen this mark in my life, so it has to be a new gang  _ if  _ it’s even a gang… _ black dragon _ , bit pretentious don’t ya think?”   
Shaw nods leaning against the wall, he’ll pay Jorach a visit tomorrow night, he’s the best information broker in the city, there’s nothing he doesn’t hear about, and there are a few questions of his own he wants answered.

“Don’t mention any details in front of the kid. He’s already chasing the notion of getting involved. We’re going to stamp that out,  _ understood? _ ”

Shaw isn’t going to play babysitter, nor is he going to take the last living member of the Wrynn family into danger. Renzik nods, and Shaw is grateful the goblin at least understands how severe the situation is…  _ Speaking of which _ , Anduin is taking a rather long time to be making a coffee. Renzik shrugs at Shaw’s wordless question and simply returns to looking at the photo. Hating himself, Shaw slinks out the study to find his employer.

Anduin is in the kitchen, he’s gazing out the window looking a million miles away. The kettle has boiled, there’s still steam spewing from the spout, Renzik’s cup is laid out. Shaw shakes his head and lifts the kettle pouring the water into the cup, it jolts Anduin from his thoughts. Blue eyes take him in, before looking down at the counter.

“Sorry… I was just.”   
Anduin gestures vaguely, but doesn’t say anything more. Shaw simply stirs the mug’s contents, feeling so very out of his depth.

“You’ve had a shock. It’s natural to space out. Perhaps you should get some rest.”   
Shaw mechanically says, his mind flashes back to people saying the same words to him, how he  _ hated _ them at the time. Anduin sighs, a sad smile playing on his lips.

“When I close my eyes, I keep hoping I’ll wake up and it will all be some horrible dream.”

Shaw hums in response, not sure what he can really say. Varian is gone, and no amount of wishing will change that. Anduin doesn’t say anything else, he reaches out for the mug, Shaw flinches as those fingers brush against his own.

“Mr Shaw is everything alright?”   
Anduin has noticed his obvious discomfort, eye watching him keenly, his own melancholy forgotten.

“It’s nothing, just… it’s nothing.”   
Like that Shaw turns, heading back to the office, Anduin follows silently behind him. When they enter the room Renzik is on the floor, encyclopedia in hand.

“Hmmm, it seems Varian was looking into something called ‘Blight’. Nasty stuff, did he ever mention it?”   
Anduin shakes his head at the question. Shaw looks back at the map of the city, “Blight” that’s something he hasn’t heard of in quite a while, it also opens up far more troubling possibilities, just  _ what _ had Varian gotten involved in!?

“Hey kid, you still making us dinner? Cause I’m starved.”   
Shaw shakes his head at the goblin, only Renzik. Anduin however positively beams, and runs off to start getting things plated.

“What? I am hungry.”   
Renzik huffs under Shaw's gaze, before he sets aside the book, his face serious once more.

“Boss, maybe we should get the police involved, Blight can only mean _ one _ person.”   
Shaw nods, but something feels very off, there’s a piece to this puzzle they are missing.

“We’re not going to be able to move all this tonight, take the laptop though, I have the password. Did that guy come through on the footage?”   
Renzik nods looking at the door to make sure Anduin isn’t there.   
“Yeah, I haven’t seen it yet, I figured we could check it out later. Gonna need something of Varians for my forensics guy, I’m gonna drop the sample tomorrow.”

Shaw raises a brow at that, Renzik sure does work fast, he’s about to ask another question when Anduin appears at the door.

“Well, come on into the kitchen, food is ready!”

Shaw shakes his head at the eagerness in Anduin’s voice, Renzik is already out the door though and Shaw blinks, he sure can move fast.

Dinner is painfully awkward, Renzik and Anduin chatter away about everything and anything. He feels a headache coming on and wants nothing more than to be left alone, but unfortunately he can’t run, not from this. 

“Did you tell Renzik about Wrathion?”   
Anduin tactlessly blurts out, an attempt to draw him into the conversation. Shaw simply shakes his head, ignoring the way Anduin frowns. Renzik stares between the two.

“Who’s Wrathion?”   
He pipes up, clearly not going to let Shaw lick his wounds and hide.

“He came round earlier, he was claiming to be dad’s new partner. See his current partner Broll, got shot in the shoulder last month and is currently on leave, so he got assigned someone new, but I never got to meet them. Anyway to cut a long story short, we don’t think Wrathion is who he says he is.”   
Shaw massages his temples, he’s grateful Anduin didn’t give him the whole play by play, but still his retelling of the version of events makes him want to beat his head off the wall.

“No, he’s up to something, so remember what we agreed on. Do not invite him in when you’re alone and do not meet him anywhere.”   
Shaw flashes the boy a pointed glare and Anduin rolls his eyes and nods, Renzik snickers to his other side.

“Are you sure I can’t help? I have a few connections of my own you know… also the police may be more willing to talk with me-”   
Anduin continues to push to be involved and Shaw reaches a boiling point, he doesn’t want more Wrynn blood on his hands.

“No, absolutely not! We have no idea who’s behind any of this! I understand your need to stay busy, but I doubt your father would approve of you getting yourself killed!”   
Shaw explodes, it’s probably the most he’s ever said at once to the kid. Renzik’s eyes widen and he stares between them again, slinking down in his seat ever so slightly.

“With all due respect Mr Shaw. I’m not a child, and if you recall I hired you. I’m hardly going to sit here idly while you and Mr Renzik do all the work. I can at least be somewhat helpful.”   
Anduin fires back, and Shaw is momentarily impressed by his display of backbone.

“I understand I can’t stop you, but I will walk away from this case.”   
There, he’s said it. Anduin falls into a stunned silence, he leans back in his seat, eyes casting him a rather wounded look, he looks away to avoid it. The tension in the room is almost tangible.

“Well let’s not be hasty here.”   
Renzik interjects, with a nervous laugh, he glares at Shaw and jerks his head in Anduin’s direction, clearly demanding Shaw apologize. Shaw will do _ no such thing _ , he never agreed to work _ with _ Anduin, only _ for _ him. Why can’t the boy see it’s for his own good?

“Sorry Mr Shaw, you’re right. I overstepped.”   
To his surprise Anduin apologizes, rising and collecting their empty plates, not making eye contact. He should feel vindicated, but he only feels like more of a bastard. Renzik is looking at the blond as if he’s grown another head.

“I’m glad you see it my way.”   
Shaw says carefully, earning a disbelieving stare from his current partner. Anduin hums in response, still not looking at him.

“Do you want help moving his files?”

Shaw flinches at the iciness in that voice, he’s glad he’s wearing his jacket for the room has definitely dropped in temperature.

“Nah, it’s good, kid. We’re only gonna take the laptop.”

Renzik answers back, trying to clear the air, Anduin only nods furiously scrubbing at the plate. Renzik lets out another whistle and before Shaw can stop him, the goblin excuses himself to return to looking at the study. Shaw wants to scream.

The kitchen is silent save for the sound of Anduin’s hand disturbing the soapy water in the sink. Shaw lets out a sigh, he shrugs his jacket off and stands beside the blond, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

“Where’s the dish towel?”

Anduin points to a drawer and Shaw takes the cue. He stands there beside Anduin in silence drying the plates, after the boy cleans them. It’s somewhat soothing.

“I am sorry, you know.”   
Anduin eventually says, he scrubs hard at a pot and Shaw winces, if he keeps that up he’s going to irritate the skin on his hand.

“I understand, you don’t want to feel helpless. But understand that this is dangerous, and I’m trying to keep you out of it, that’s what your father sent you to me for after all.”

It could be a lie for all he knows, he curses Varian Wrynn for going and possibly getting himself killed, and leaving his son behind with only him and a mouthy goblin for support.

“Is there anyone you can stay with? If you’d rather not be alone.”   
He hates how hollow he sounds, Anduin lets out a weak snort of amusement, turning to meet his eyes.

“You have a terrible bedside manner.”   
Anduin laughs out, he brushes a stray piece of hair behind his ear, leaving some soap suds stuck to his face. Shaw wonders if it’d be appropriate to brush them off, he decides against it, instead throwing the towel on Anduin’s face. The blond lets out a squawk of alarm.

“You have soap on your face.”   
Shaw deadpans as if it explains everything. Anduin pulls the towel off his face, fixing Shaw with an indignant stare.

“You could have just said. Use your words.”   
_ Words _ . Trust the writer to throw that at him, he simply grunts, opening cupboards to put the plates back.

“Or not. I don’t get you, you know.”   
Shaw turns to him then, what’s to get? Shaw wants as little as possible to do with the blond, shouldn’t that be easy enough to suss out.

“You walk as though you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders Mr Shaw. Don’t you think working together might ease that burden?”

They are straying into dangerous waters now, and Shaw has no desire to talk about any of his burdens with Anduin.

“Look, I’m not your father, I’m not your guardian. I’m asking you though to stay out of it, for your own good. Whether you listen or not is up to you.”   
Shaw rolls down his sleeves feeling conscious of the boy's eyes roaming over him.

“Fine, I won’t interfere. But only because you asked so nicely. I forgive you for your earlier outburst.”

Shaw feels his jaw clench at the words, Anduin certainly enjoys pressing his buttons. 

“Do you want another coffee?”   
Anduin asks innocently, Shaw sighs and nods, so much for getting away early.

Anduin hovers while he and Renzik take pictures of the board, and pack up various papers, and the laptop. Several times the boy looks like he wants to say something, but stops. It has Shaw feeling…  _ strange _ .

“Spit it out then.”   
He says rather dejectedly, Renzik is watching him from the side of his eye. Anduin flushes and plays with the sleeve of his rather baggy sweater.

“Uh… It was… Just..”   
Anduin seems to be struggling, voice dangerously close to breaking. Shaw feels a sinking feeling in his gut, he doesn’t like that expression on Anduin’s face, it looks  _ wrong _ .

“Sorry… This morning I was busy, I had to make funeral arrangements. It seems odd since there’s no body… I mean the whole thing is… Sorry.”   
Anduin runs a hand through his hair, pulling on it. Shaw recognizes the gesture as a way to focus the pain. He sees a lot of himself in the gesture and it’s jarring.

“Take yer time kid.”   
Renzik says, surprisingly softly. Shaw feels his eyes widen slightly, when did Renzik get good at comforting people? Anduin lets out a shaky breath and, oh no! Are those tears? Shaw looks to his partner in alarm, what is he supposed to do!?

“Sorry, the-. The funeral is next week… if you want to come… Dad would have appreciated it… I’d appreciate it.”   
Anduin is looking down as though his feet are the most interesting things he’s ever seen. Renzik is gazing at him, jerking his head in Anduin’s direction. He realizes Renzik is waiting for his lead.

“We… We'll be there.”   
Shaw says tiredly. Something in Anduin’s expression has him unable to backout. He owes it to Varian. Anduin looks up, and flashes a small smile, it’s so painfully genuine that Shaw has to look away. 

“Thanks. I mean it.”   
Anduin chokes out, no doubt trying to hold back his tears. They should go, but it feels wrong to leave Anduin like this.

“Hey kid, I know this probably ain’t the best time, but do you have anything of yer dad’s? Like a hair brush or toothbrush?”

Renzik cuts in, and Shaw is grateful for it, for Anduin looks confused rather than sad, as he considers the question.

“His toothbrush is still in the bathroom. Do you want it now?”

Renzik simply nods and just like that the blond is out of sight. Shaw flashes his partner a quick glance.

“To repay me for saving you from actually having to be a decent human and show an emotion besides annoyance, you can give me the night off tomorrow. Looks like you’re visiting The Uncrowned, by yourself tomorrow.”   
Shaw can’t help but grumble in response. Typical Renzik, always having an angle. Though he can’t say he isn’t grateful, which makes it worse.

“Fine.”   
He breaths out, just as Anduin comes back into the room,toothbrush in tow, he’s even put it in a little ziplock bag.

“Thanks kid. I’m gonna head out then. I’ll take the stuff Shaw, meet you at the office tomorrow.”   
Shaw simply grunts out an affirmative,watching the little goblin wave before disappearing from sight.

“Sorry Mr Shaw, I didn’t mean to make you both uncomfortable.”   
And doesn’t that just make him feel guilty, the boy’s apologizing for grieving his dead father.

“No. No, don’t apologize… it’s… I’m.”

Shaw can’t quite articulate what he wants to say, today has really taken its toll. Anduin tilts his head and regards him thoughtfully for a moment. He slowly reaches out and touches Shaw’s arm.

“I appreciate that you’re going to attend, even though it makes you uncomfortable. Also that you’re looking out for me.”   
Shaw just stares at the small hand on his arm, for a second his vision flashes, and it’s Edwin’s hand, he shakes his head suddenly, clearing his vision and takes a step back, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Sorry, I’m pretty bad with giving you space it seems. Just tell me off.”   
Anduin flashes him a rather cheeky smile and there goes Shaw’s eye again, it seems Anduin only cheers up when he’s bothering him. 

“Yes well, if you don’t mind. I’m going to head too, it’s been a long day. We have a few things to chase up, but we will update you either tomorrow or the next day.”   
Anduin nods, and Shaw is grateful for the lack of words. Anduin disappears and returns, small tupperware dish in his hand.

“It’s the leftovers… you didn’t eat much and I guess what I’m trying to say is, look after yourself. If you get sick,  _ who _ will champion my case then?”   
Anduin teases him, and again his mind wanders back to Tiffin doing the same to Varian, though those wonderfully blue eyes hold a spark of concern. Shaw simply takes the offered tub with a very muttered “Thanks”.

“As soon as I’m gone, lock this door, and the back door. I’d set the alarm and if you don’t have one please get one. Do not let any strangers in. Do you understand?”

Shaw can’t help but worry, Anduin had been rather taken by Wrathion earlier, if a dashing smile was enough to make him drop his guard, then Shaw had serious concerns. Anduin rolls his eyes good naturedly.

“Yes, I’ve only heard this my whole life. _ Don’t worry mother _ , I promise to not answer the door to strangers.”   
Shaw glares, not caring for the boy's cheek, Anduin just grins, sticking his tongue out and letting out a small chuckle.

“In all seriousness, I promise.”   
Anduin crosses his heart, and Shaw just stares at the gesture, definitely an idiot. He feels somewhat appeased by the sincerity of the blond. Hopefully he won’t lie awake worrying that someone will come in and murder him… it’d be a shame to lose out on the business… he tells himself.

“Goodnight Mr Shaw. Thanks for staying so long, I know you didn’t want to, but I appreciate you humoured me.”   
Shaw flounders for a moment, so surprised that he’d been so easily caught out. Guilt rears its head again but to his even greater shock Anduin is just smiling.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone how  _ nice you really are _ .”

Shaw wants to snort at that. Nice is not a good descriptor, in fact if Anduin knew about his past, the blond would slam that door in his face and cut all ties.  _ He would, _ if their roles were reversed.

“Goodnight.”   
Shaw says gruffly, suddenly unable to meet Anduin’s eye. The boy walks him to the door, and once he's closed it behind Shaw, Shaw waits for the tell tale sound of the bolt being slid into place. He feels his lips quirk slightly when the noise comes, followed by the sound of keys. Anduin taking no risks, at least puts him somewhat at ease.

He heads to his car, scanning the street and seeing nothing out of place. He can’t feel eyes on him anymore and he lets out a sigh of relief, he’d better get home. He has a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.

  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, looks like there are lots of threads, but which one leads to the spider?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw reunites with some old friends and chases a lead. But it seems Anduin and Renzik have a few curve balls for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is really long and I apologize. I hope I didn't overcomplicate everything and that it's easy to follow. Anyway here you go, I hope you enjoy!

Shaw pretends to scan his newspaper, as he sits on the park bench. The weather had taken a pleasant turn, and all around him were people out and about enjoying the sunshine. Children squealed and chased each other around in the play park behind him. He paid them no mind though, he was waiting for someone, and  _ she was late _ . 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” A familiar voice sings- songs out. Shaw bites back a scowl as he looks up from his paper to see, one Detective Sergeant Kearnan, looming over him, smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands.

“ _ You know I was _ . I hate tardiness.” Shaw grumbles out, taking one of the offered cups from her hand. Kearnan laughs at him as she sits with ease beside him on the bench. Crossing her long legs elegantly. He regards her, pleased to see she looks well.

Amber Kearnan had been just out of the training academy when he first met her. She had shown him she had quite the analytic mind and the skill set needed to advance in this field. It’s no wonder she’s already a DS. A small swell of pride fills him then, that his former protégé had come so far. She tilts her head, no doubt trying to read him.

“Well I must say, I was rather shocked when  _ you _ called me out of the blue like that this morning.” She says it almost conversationally, but Shaw can hear the accusation underneath,  _ ‘why didn’t you call me sooner?’ _ . He winces at the statement before leaning back and gazing out at the other park goers. Amber looks down at the cup in her hands, but he knows she’s watching him from the side of her eye.

“Are you looking for an apology?” Shaw says tactlessly, there’s no sense in beating around the bush. “Because you won’t get one. I did what I felt was right.” Amber frowns at him, eyes narrowing slightly before she lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“Well at least you haven’t changed. Still, an uptight bastard.” The grin on her face tells him he’s been forgiven. She makes herself more comfortable on the bench.

“ _ So _ , what did you want to talk about?” 

He has no doubt she already has an inkling that this impromptu meeting has to do with Wrynn. The cat-like smile on her face tells him everything he needs to know.

“Wrynn. Varian Wrynn.”

Amber’s eyes widened, clearly she hadn’t expected him to just cut to the chase. Her posture changes ever so slightly,  _ interesting.  _

“You  _ know _ I can’t discuss anything about the case with you!” She hisses at him, eyes darting around her. Shaw finds that unsettling, does she think they are being watched? He’d done multiple sweeps of the park since arriving, and hadn’t found anything to be out of place.

“I don’t want information. I have something for you.”

Her eyes focus on him, like a hunter scenting its prey. He can see the gears in her head turning. Clearly trying to suss out what’s in it for him. Shaw reaches into his pocket and produces the USB Renzik had burned the footage he obtained from the crime scene onto. Amber’s eyes widen, and she holds out her hand taking the offered item.

“My associate was able to get that footage. It’s quite disturbing. It shows Varian being attacked and tasered, before some thugs throw him into the back of a van.” Shaw tells her, searching her face for the smallest reaction. He isn’t disappointed, she frowns looking confused.

“You mean he didn’t go into the water?” She whispers out, angling herself, so they can talk with lowered voices. Shaw can’t lie, he’s surprised by the question.

“ _ No. _ He most certainly didn’t. He may also still be alive.” Though of that Shaw can’t be certain. He had omitted one detail. The men who took Varian were all wearing red bandanas, the mark of the Defias Brotherhood. For all he knows Varian could be long dead, or be getting tortured.

“Shaw. _ Wher _ e did you get this?” 

He sighs, crossing his arms defensively. Any detective worth their salt would try and get as much information about the source as possible. But he doesn’t think Renzik will appreciate him throwing his name out or getting his contact in the traffic department into trouble.

“I can’t say. I have been hired though to look into this case by Wrynn’s son. He seems to think the Stormwind PD are trying to cover something up.”

Amber bites her lip, and fidgets with her coffee cup. She seems to be warring with herself over what to say to him.

“Look, Varian had been acting…  _ weird _ , all month. Some of us thought he had started drinking again. He was being very secretive, wouldn’t tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing. Got worse after Broll was injured.”

Shaw frowns. Anduin certainly hadn’t mentioned any such erratic behaviour. Then again maybe Varian was masking it from his son.

“On that footage, the guys look like members of the Defias.”

It’s almost like time has stopped. Sounds seem to dull, and he’s not sure Amber is breathing. She stares at him intensely. Her eyes were boring into him.

“Are you sure?” She finally asks. He’s relieved she’s taking him seriously at least. He nods, unable to answer her verbally. How he wished he were lying. It had shaken him to the core last night when Renzik had shown him the video. The goblin had been unusually silent after it.

“Look, I didn’t think Varian offed himself.  _ But this _ , this is big Shaw. If this is the Defias, then this is a revenge plot, and  _ you _ would be on their shit list right behind Varian.” Amber looks concerned, and for a moment Shaw is touched by the reaction.

“You don’t think I haven’t considered this? Look me and my colleague have noticed it around the city, Defias graffiti, it’s not old either. Why isn’t anyone looking into this?”

Amber leans back, looking up at the sky. It unnerves Shaw somewhat, she’s normally quite chatty. Finally, she turns her head to look at him, eyes sombre. 

“Look. I’ll level with you. Greymane has been putting pressure on us. Part of his Mayoral campaign pledge was to get the Banshee Queen off the streets and behind bars. So all our resources are being aimed towards finding her apothecaries and arresting her.” Amber looks tired, and she sounds it too. Shaw can’t help but frown at this, it’s hardly out of character for Greymane, but surely Genn of all people would want Varian found…

“Greymane is convinced Windrunner is behind Varian’s death- or I guess disappearance. You say Varian’s son hired you?” She looks to Shaw, and he nods. “I find it odd he wouldn’t mention that Greymane and Varian had a disagreement. He should know because he had to come and pick Varian up. Now maybe they patched things up, but after that day, Varian’s behaviour started to get worse.”

Shaw feels a shudder run through him. _ No _ , Anduin had failed to mention that. He had also failed to mention Varian’s strange behaviour. Shaw can’t help but feel that this case is going further down the rabbit hole than he would like. 

“You were missed.”

Shaw blinks and stares dumbly at Amber. She’s looking down at her coffee cup, playing with the lid.

“When you quit, I kept thinking you’d just walk back in and it’d all go back to normal. He missed you terribly.”

“Who did?” Shaw asks, genuinely confused. He finds it hard to imagine that anyone would miss him, especially after what went down. Amber just gapes at him, one brow arched at him in disbelief.

“ _ Varian! _ You dolt! He was lost for the first few months. He was drinking heavily, and he even temporarily lost custody of his son. It was awful! Then you weren’t there to shout at us for having messy desks or not filing our paperwork correctly. Even  _ Wrymbane _ missed you.”

Shaw has to look away. That was another life, and he’s not the same Mathias Shaw he was back then. His sins are not the kind that can be cleansed with kind words, tears will bring him no absolution, he’s found that out the hard way. He clenches the cup in his hands hard, feeling years of repressed pain and anger begin to surface.

“I’m not going to pretend to understand, but if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be the detective I am today. I’m grateful you trusted me enough to give me this.” Amber holds the USB pen up, sad smile gracing her face. Shaw just nods, he’s not good with words.

“There are other things I want to look into, but I will be back in touch. I know I don’t need to tell you this, but take care, Kearnen.” Shaw rises from the bench, making sure to meet her eyes. Amber swallows and nods, looking a little fearful.

“You know, you can call me for non work related things too. I’d like to think we are friends.” She smiles warmly at him, and he feels a small warmth within him. Having friends is dangerous, when you make enemies they tend to be the first people hurt, or worse. He tips his head to her, throwing his coffee cup in the bin, then he begins the walk back to his car. He wonders if Renzik heard anything about the blood yet.

His phone vibrates in his jacket pocket, and he lets out a sigh. A quick check of his phone, and he suddenly feels a headache coming on. Anduin Wrynn has sent him another message. He had woken up to three from the blond this morning. Anduin may have promised to sit out, but he most certainly wasn’t trying to not involve himself. His latest message mentions that he has something that may give Shaw a lead. He scoffs, what would the kid know? He’s got his lead, he’s going to pay an old friend a visit tonight, and hopefully get to the bottom of this.

“Shaw!”

He turns with a frown, Amber is running towards him. Though she doesn’t look frightened, so he relaxes ever so slightly. She stops before him, panting slightly as she catches her breath. She runs a hand through her elegant ponytail, before giving him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask, but if anyone asks me where I got this footage, I take it I’ve not to mention your name?”

Shaw blinks, oh, he hadn’t thought of that. He supposes she has a point and tips his head to answer her question. Amber lets out a small laugh. 

“Wait! There was one more thing I wanted to ask.” Shaw can’t believe he forgot! He wants to smack his head at his own foolishness. Amber tilts her head waiting for the question.

“Did Wrynn have a new partner? After Broll I mean?”

Amber looks confused, she crosses her arms and just regards him for a moment.

“No, that was part of the reason Greymane came to talk to him. He refused to work with anyone else. Why do you ask?”

Shaw feels cold. He recalls red eyes and a dashing smile. So just who was Wrathion then? He shoves his hands into his coat pockets, the business card the young man gave him is still there, he’ll have to look into this further, Anduin could be at risk.

“No reason, I was just curious. Just making sure no one is going to show up and kick my ass for interfering, you know” He gives his former student a smile, and she gives a rather unladylike snort.

“Should I expect snow tomorrow then?”

Just like that his smile drops.  _ Why does everyone have to be weird about it? _ He lets out a sigh, that only has Kearnen grinning.

“Going my way?” She points towards the side street and Shaw shakes his head. He parked out by the main road. Amber gives him a shrug. “Seriously Shaw, watch yourself with this. I will pass this onto Wyrmbane. I am sure he’ll be grateful for the new lead.”

Though how grateful when he finds out Shaw supplied the evidence, remains to be seen. They part ways and as Shaw walks back to his car he can’t help but feel the reunion wasn’t as painful as he was expecting. His phone pings again and he lets out a groan. Anduin Wrynn is like a dog with a scent! Can’t the boy let him do his job? What is it with Wrynn’s and having to be involved with _ everything? _

With a muttered curse Shaw turns his phone off. Finally! Some peace and quiet. He reaches his car with no further interruptions, mind whirling with all the implications. Genn Greymane, not his biggest fan and most certainly not someone he wants to meet again after so long. They had not parted on good terms, to put it mildly. When Shaw had quit, Greymane had been livid, heated words were exchanged, if Shaw were honest he was actually ashamed for some of the things he had said to the old wolf. But Greymane hadn’t pulled his punches either.

There’s something under his window wipers he notices. Looks like a flyer, no doubt some local business trying to advertise. He removes it from his car with a scowl, intending to throw it in the trash. Something stops him though. A strange unease creeping along his spine has him unfolding the flyer. He lets out a gasp. Eyes probably bulging out his head. It’s the Defias insignia! He’s being followed! Green eyes instantly start searching the road. No one is watching him though, no one acting suspicious in the least. Cursing himself again he folds the paper over, years of instinct reminding him that they can search the paper for prints.

He gets into his car, taking deep breaths.  _ Don’t lose your head, Mattie _ . A voice suspiciously like Edwin’s whispers in his mind. Shaw feels sick, he rests his head on the steering wheel, trying to calm himself.  _ The dead can’t hurt you _ . He reminds himself, finally getting his racing heart under control. Someone is trying to rattle him, and they very nearly succeeded. A sudden urge fills him, he wants to go back to that alley. There’s something he wants to double-check

The alley is pretty much the same as it was two days ago. He walks with purpose, heading for the graffiti. It’s still there, still bold red almost mocking him. Shaw runs a hand over it, frowning. _Why now?_ Is all he can think, why come for revenge now? Not only that but _who?_ _Who could be leading the Defias Brotherhood?_ Edwin was gone, long dead and buried. Vengeance wouldn’t change that. _Did this have to do with what Varian was looking into? Had he forced the Brotherhood’s hand somehow?_ All he seems to be doing is finding more questions and fewer answers. Hopefully Jorach can shed some light.

Shaw hears the sound of footsteps. He turns expecting to see someone, but no one is there. All his senses scream at him, he should leave. Curiosity is a terrible thing, it killed the cat after all, but Shaw finds himself following the sound. Down another alley, and he should turn back. This has trap written all over it. Movement catches his attention, just in his peripheral, and he slowly turns his head- and instantly wishes he hadn’t. Raven black hair, disappearing into the street, that walk, the brief flash of green eyes and a red bandana.

Shaw staggers back.  _ No _ . No, no no,  **no** ! His mind has gone. That has to be it! He races out into the street, startling a few passers-by, but there’s no sign of his quarry. He continues to scan the street furiously, he has to prove to himself what he thought- who he thought it was! His palms are sweating, and he continues to clench and unclench his fists. He was losing the plot. That was the only explanation. Ghosts weren’t real, and this was just a phantom of his mind. He can’t bring himself to go back into the alley. Ashamed and disgusted by how afraid he is. He grabs his phone, turning it back on a little frantically. He lets out a sigh, when he sees he has seven messages from Anduin, but the two missed calls from Renzik catch his eye.  _ Good _ , a distraction.

“Renzick,” Shaw says, when he hears the click at the other end of the line. He leans against a wall, just trying to keep his breathing under control.

“ _ Oh? _ You finally decided to call me back?” Renzik seems awfully snappy, and Shaw barely stops himself from rolling his eyes.

“What have you been up to!? I’ve been trying to call ya!”

Shaw feels a tiny pang of guilt. His partner does sound quite worried. He winces a little.

“Sorry, Wrynn kept messaging me and I forgot to switch my phone back on.” Shaw doesn’t see the point in making up a lie. Renzik knows him too well he’s ashamed to say.

“Oh? You don’t say… See, here’s the thing. He’s been calling here too. So guess what? I have arranged for you to meet him tomorrow.”

Shaw cringes, Renzik seems particularly savage. Anduin must have worn him down, and coupled with Shaw not answering his phone… He supposes he got off lightly.

“ _ Anyway _ , apart from making sure you weren’t killed in a ditch. I was just calling to let you know I won’t have the results of the DNA test until tomorrow. Also, to remind you to get some sleep since you’ll be out tonight, also don’t forget to eat! You know how Jorach mixes those drinks.”

Shaw feels a small smile spreading on his face. Renzik is a strange one, and he can almost forgive the goblin for throwing him under the bus with Anduin. His fears seem to have abated somewhat too. He’s just tired, he’ll get some rest and his mind will go back to normal.

“I will” Shaw does his best put upon sigh, smile never leaving his face. He can hear Renzik muttering something down the other end.

“I’m being serious, I ain’t dealing with your hungover ass all day tomorrow! I figure you’ll want to be fresh as a daisy for the kid. Seems he has a lot to say.”

Shaw can hear the grin in the goblin’s voice and his smile melts away just like that. He wants to groan,  _ of course _ Anduin has a lot to say.  _ When does he not? _ He’s only known the young man a few days and already he seems to have sussed him out. Anduin has no doubt ignored him and is doing something behind the scenes. Well he will “have a lot to say” too.

The Hall of Shadows, also known as The Uncrowned, is located in a remote part of the city. It’s one of those places you wouldn’t pay much thought to. Which is exactly how Jorach Ravenholdt likes it. The man was an information broker and a damn good one. How many times had he helped Shaw with a case? Too many. He hadn’t seen the man in five years, not liking the way the man pried into his life. He had forgone his favourite jacket in favour of a blazer, not only that, but he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Renzik would be kicking himself for not coming now, Shaw can’t help but smirk.

It’s busy, but not too busy. Jorach likes to be able to see everything that’s going on around him. He can see the man at the bar, fixing a drink and chatting away. Nothing looks as though it’s changed much. Jorach must be able to sense his gaze, for those sharp eyes swiftly lock onto him, and Shaw sees the surprise written all over Ravenholdts face. Shrugging Shaw makes his way to the bar, he has questions he needs to be answered after all.

“As I live and breathe! Mathias Shaw, it’s been far too long.” Jorach exclaims as Shaw takes a seat at the bar. He can tell the broker is looking him over, trying to suss him out. Shaw waits, he can be patient, this isn’t his first rodeo. He lets his eyes wander around the bar, the walls have been repainted and the flooring looks new, but nothing really grabs his attention. 

“I must say this has been a month of surprises. First I see Varian and now you!”

That does grab his attention. Varian had been here! He snaps his eyes back onto Jorach, who regards him for a moment, a wry smile on his face.

“I see. I figured after hearing about Varian, I had a feeling I’d be seeing you.” Jorach looks away and shudders”Nasty business, this whole thing.” 

Shaw can only hum in agreement. He hears the door open behind him, but doesn’t turn to look. He knows he’s safe in Jorach’s place. The man regains himself and starts filling Shaw a glass. Brandy by the looks of it. Jorach has a good memory, it’s probably why he’s lasted so long.

“So, what do you want to know first?” Jorach slides the glass to him, and leans on the bar, smirk on his face as he waits. Shaw arches a brow and takes a sip, Jorach never skimps on his servings, the alcohol is strong and burns his throat as it goes down.

“I suppose it would be prudent to start with what Varian was here for.” Shaw eventually says. Relaxing in his seat and waiting for the broker to start.

“Well, he was here about you actually. Wanted your contact details. Was pleased when I told him they were the same. Always checking up on you was that Varian. Told him just to call you, but you’re both stubborn like that.”

Shaw takes another drink. Stomach clenching almost painfully. Varian had been keeping tabs on him? He feels bitter about the wasted years, they could have still been friends, Varian could still be here… He downs his drink, wanting to get rid of the horrible guilt that now bubbles up in him. Jorach frowns but refills the glass.

“These break-ins. I don’t suppose you know anything about them?” Shaw changes the subject. Jorach doesn’t comment or react. He simply looks down the bar and beckons for the elf helping him to take someone's order.

“I’m surprised you don’t. Word on the street is that they are all apothecaries belonging to one Banshee Queen. Her production of blight has dropped, there are whispers she’s finished.”

Shaw pauses, drink halfway to his mouth.  _ Of course!  _ How could he have forgotten, he had raided one of them back in the day! This is troubling news, who would be bold or foolish enough to cross the Banshee Queen? She wasn’t exactly renowned for her mercy. Greymane would be pleased to hear this.

“Do you know who?” Shaw asks, finally taking that drink. He doesn’t down it. Opting instead just to sip. He can’t be getting blackout drunk. Something catches his eyes at the other end of the bar… Blond hair in a ponytail… Surely not!? He squints trying to get a better look, but the person has their back to him, and he can’t tell if it’s a man or woman. Jorach seems to sense his focus is elsewhere and follows his gaze.

“Oho! Not your usual type.” Jorach smirks at him, and Shaw just splutters looking momentarily offended. “It’s unusual for you to be showing an interest first. What’s the matter, tired of being on your own?”

Shaw grits his teeth. He’s perfectly fine as he is, thank you very much! No, what he wants to know is if the blond at the end of the bar is one Anduin Wrynn, and if it is, well Shaw isn’t sure what he will do. He’s not used to people disobeying his orders. Jorach lets out an amused laugh.

“I’m almost jealous. You want me to send down a drink? _ I’ll put it on your tab of course _ .”

Shaw’s sure his eye is twitching.  **No!** He would not like to buy this idiot a drink. The mystery blond turns and lo and behold,  _ it is  _ Anduin!  _ How _ could he have known about this place? On second thoughts, Shaw isn’t going to play this game. He doesn’t believe in coincidences, Anduin somehow knew he’d be here. Judging by where the kid is sitting, he was doing his best to avoid being seen. Shaw can’t quite make out who he’s here with. Irritation boils within him, and he’s tempted to go over there and frog march the boy home.

“I don’t know if this is useful to you, but I heard a little rumour floating around. There’s apparently a large shipment of Blight being moved down at the docks. Perhaps your ...  _ friend  _ down there could help you…”

Shaw turns a sour glare to Jorach. The man suddenly seems to have found a spot on the bar surface, and he wipes it, refusing to meet Shaw’s gaze.  _ Friend indeed _ . That was low, even for Jorach. The sound of chime like laughter catches his attention, and he can’t help but stare down to where Anduin is. The blond is giggling into his hand, cheeks rosy and eyes brimming with life. He can make out his companion is a young woman, she has long dark hair and her features are somewhat familiar, yet no name comes to mind. That irritation is building up in him again, watching the pair. He didn’t realize Anduin was seeing someone. He had assumed after their encounter with Wrathion, that the boy wasn’t interested in women. Guess he was wrong. Not that he cared about Anduin’s preferences.

“Oh my! This is a turn up for the books. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this interested in another person.”

Shaw scowls, Jorach eyes are twinkling with mischief and that usually means something bad for him. 

“It’s nothing! Now I have more questions for you. Varian had a picture, it had the Defias logo, but a black dragon had been painted over it. Any information on that?”

Jorach coughs, and looks around. He leans in towards Shaw, eyes looking far more serious.

“Not here. Meet me out back in five minutes.”

Shaw nods and takes another sip of his drink. Jorach moves down the bar and whispers something to the other bar tender. The elf nods and resumes cleaning a glass. Jorach nods to Shaw and makes his way out from behind the bar. Shaw decides to use his five minutes observing Anduin. The boy seems far too care free, it’s rather galling to watch. His female companion touches his arm, and smiles. Shaw has to look away, maybe it  _ is _ just a simple coincidence. He finishes his drink and heads out to meet Jorach.

He finds the bar owner leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette in his hand.

“So I take it you’ve noticed the rise in Brotherhood ‘street art’?” Jorach takes a drag of his cigarette and watches Shaw rather shrewdly. Shaw nods and takes a place leaning beside him.

“I don’t have all the specifics, and it worries me. You think if the Defias were making a comeback there’d be more flying around, but there isn’t Shaw. Whoever is leading them, they’re clever.”

Shaw frowns, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the smoke. 

“Can I have one?” Shaw motions to the pack in Jorach’s pocket. The other man looks surprised but hands him the pack. Shaw’s pleased to see the lighter is already in there too. He lights up the cigarette and just holds it in his fingers. Jorach watches him, Shaw glares, daring the man to show pity.

“That’s probably worse for you than just smoking them.” Jorach says dryly, looking ahead rather than at him. Shaw doesn’t answer. It’s the same brand Edwin used toy smoke. The smell calms him, helps him think.

“What about the black dragon?” Shaw doesn’t want Jorach to dredge up any more of the past than he already has. Jorach hums and turns to look at him for a moment.

“All I can tell you is that they are a new gang. The silence on them is even more unnerving. I don’t know anything about them other than they exist. Couldn’t tell you if they are working with the Defias or against them. This city is turning into a real shit show Mathias. Take it from me, something’s got to give. I told Varian to leave it be, let sleeping dogs lie. Don’t go down the same road as him.”

Shaw just stares. It’s unnerving to say the least. To have Jorach Ravenholdt sounding fearful. It’s also very troubling to find out he doesn’t have the answers he was looking for. Banshee, Defias and Black Dragon, are they all in cahoots or is this a turf war? Neither option is looking good. 

“I’m going to head back in. Don’t leave without saying bye.”

Shaw deadpans. Jorach scolding him like a child brings back memories too, he can only nod to the other man. He’ll comply, it’s only fair given how helpful Jorach’s been. Once he hears the door closing he lets his eyes fall closed. He takes in a deep breath, the smoke seems to caress him. He can imagine calloused yet skilled fingers tracing his jaw, stroking his cheek, running through his air. Shaw opens his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the sting of unshed tears. 

The sound of footsteps catches his attention, and he stiffens. He cranes his head trying to get a glimpse but there’s nothing, nothing but the smell of smoke. Then there’s another scent, one so familiar it sets a deep aching feeling off in him. A scent of spices and leather, one he used to enjoy waking up to. Feeling nausea take hold Shaw heads off into the bar once more.

To his horror Jorach is talking to Anduin! Shaw does his best to ignore it, taking his seat once more at the opposite end. Jorach flashes him a knowing smirk, waltzing over to him and pouring him another drink, without even asking if Shaw wanted one.

“He’s quite charming. Might actually be good for you.” Jorach winks at him, actually winks! Shaw fails to suppress the shudder that runs through him. “Oh come now! Maybe changing your type is what you need. I thought that fellow down at the docks had got you out of this … Slump. You can’t live in the past forever Mathias!”

Shaw bites back on his retort. Eyes narrowing on Ravenholdt as if wishing to burn through him. He’s tempted to tell Jorach who Anduin is, but he doesn’t want to draw any more attention than necessary to the boy. Instead, he finishes his drink.

“How much do I owe you?” Shaw asks, feeling very tired and just wanting to go home. Jorach frowns crossing his arms.

“Don’t be like that. If I stop talking about him will you stop being so irritable?”

Shaw shakes his head. While he doesn’t appreciate Jorach’s meddling, he really is tired. Anduin seems to be fine, and he’s supposed to see him tomorrow anyway. Right now his bed is sounding pretty good. He is very aware of blue eyes darting away from him. Gritting his teeth, Shaw hands his glass back to Jorach.

“It’s not that. Well entirely that. I’m just tired. I’ll be back in at some point.” Shaw says lowly. Jorach seems to soften a little sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

“You can clear your tab next time then. Don’t be a stranger, and please do take care.”

Shaw nods, rising from his chair and heading not for the door, but rather the blond sitting there at the bar. Anduin squeaks as Shaw grips his arm, he can’t help but notice Anduin’s friend has gone.

“A word, Mr Wrynn.”

Jorach is standing gaping at him with his mouth open. Shaw would laugh, but he has more pressing matters right now. Anduin allows himself to be led out of the bar.

“What part of don’t get involved did you not understand!?” Shaw snaps once they are away from the door. Anduin’s eyes widen, and he just stares for a moment.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  


Shaw’s jaw clenches almost painfully. The little shit knows exactly what he’s talking about. He’s a terrible liar, eyes darting to the side, fingers fidgeting nervously.

“What a lucky coincidence. How’d you know I was coming here?” Shaw demands. Anduin seems to be weighing up his options and eventually lets out a defeated sigh.

“Fine. I overheard you and Mr Renzik talking about it last night. I thought I’d come and check it out too, see if anything jumped out at me.” Anduin fidgets nervously, watching his face carefully. Shaw is a little impressed. Seems he had underestimated how stubborn Anduin could be.

“Right go get your girlfriend, you are going home.” Shaw says he leaves no room for argument. Anduin gapes at him, mouth opening and closing a few times.

“My girlfriend? Oh! You mean Tess! Oh, she isn’t my girlfriend Mr Shaw, we’re just friends, she was just waiting with me until her girlfriend was finished work, they’ve gone elsewhere.”

Now it’s Shaw’s turn to flounder for words. He hadn’t expected that, Tess? Tess Greymane! That’s why she looked familiar.

“Fine. Time to go, get yourself a taxi. Straight home, don’t talk to anyone.”

Anduin smiles slightly at Shaw’s words. He shakes his head almost exasperatedly, and shrugs.

“You aren’t responsible for me you know.”

Shaw feels as if he’s been sucker punched. He knows he isn’t responsible for Anduin, but that doesn’t mean he wants anything bad to happen to him. There were probably already eyes on him, now that he had been seen leaving with Shaw, and Shaw curses himself for going against his better judgement. This is the Defias they are talking about! Anduin has no idea what they are capable of, what they’ve already taken from him.

“Just go home, this isn’t somewhere you want to be wandering alone at night.” Shaw feels so much older.  _ Why is it so hard for Anduin to understand?  _ The younger man just huffs at him, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as though getting ready for a fight. Time to end this. Taking Anduin’s arm again Shaw marches him to the nearest taxi rank. Anduin protests the whole way there. 

The taxi driver seems to be eyeing them critically, he supposes they must look a rather odd sight, and a tad suspicious. Shaw releases his grip on Anduin, the boy looks at him with accusing eyes.

“I’ll just get out as soon as I am around the corner.” Anduin huffs petulantly. Shaw can feel his eye twitch. The little shit would as well.

“I don’t doubt that. Which is why _ I _ am coming with you. I will march you to your room if I have to.”

Anduin’s jaw goes slack and it’s like all the fight in him has abandoned his body. Shaw can’t help but smirk triumphantly. He pushes down on Anduin’s head as he ushers him into the back seat. The driver lets out an amused snort at their antics.

It seems Anduin’s mood means he’s getting the silent treatment, and Shaw resists the urge to smile. He takes a moment to enjoy the blessed silence. His mind is still whirling from the events of the night. What Jorach had said, had proved troubling. For him to not know… well it makes things far more dangerous. He chances a glance out the corner of his eye, and almost chokes. Anduin is openly watching him. Blue eyes are rather thoughtful as they take him in. As if seeing something there, Shaw is unaware of.

“Did something happen?”

Shaw flinches, shocked by how unnerved he is. He thought he had mastered the art of keeping a straight face, of never letting anything slip past his mask. Yet Anduin seems to have found a crack. He grumbles, not liking this change.

“Yes actually. I was trying to work a lead, and this blond kid decided to go against my advice and show up completely uninvited.”

Anduin rolls his eyes and stares out the window with another huff. Shaw doesn’t feel bad though, if he’s prickly demeanour can scare Anduin off then it’s for the best. It’s very clear he’s being followed and letting Anduin be seen in his presence, is not a good move. 

“ _ Haha _ . Point made. But seriously Mr Shaw, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Anduin’s choice of words causes him to tense.  _ There are no such things as ghosts _ . His mind repeats over and over, trying to reassure him. Anduin looks somewhat concerned and it grates on him.  _ What gives Anduin Wrynn the right to pry into his life!? _ He feels strangely angry about it, and then the anger bleeds from him. Anduin has every right, after all it’s because of Shaw that he is now most likely an orphan. Shaw has to look away and stare out the window. He can’t meet those eyes, can’t stand to see Tiffin in them.

A small hand reaches out and covers his own, and Shaw whisks his hand away, hissing like a feral cat. Anduin’s eyes go wide and Shaw is certain he sees a small quirk of the lips. Thankfully Anduin doesn’t ask, and instead they sit in silence.

“Actually, since you’re here. There’s something I have that you might be interested in.”

Of course. A chatterbox like Anduin can’t resist the urge to fill the silence. Shaw pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. Why does it feel like he’s been duped? Anduin flashes a cheeky grin at him, and they turn down into the street his house is on.

Anduin insists on paying the driver, which for some reason really annoys Shaw. He stands awkwardly at the gate until Anduin waves the driver off with a cheery smile. Before turning back to Shaw, motioning for him to follow Anduin in.

“So, I had to phone around today, and cancel some of dad’s bills and stuff. I got to his phone provider, and well I thought about it and asked for his records. Not only that they were able to give me a rough idea of where some calls to numbers I don’t recognize were made. You might find it interesting.”

Shaw arches a brow as he shuts the front door behind him, flipping the lock out of instinct. Seems Anduin had been busy indeed. He tilts his head indicating for the boy to show him. Anduin smiles and heads towards Varian’s study.

“I put some pins on the city map” Anduin flips the light switch and gestures towards the map. There are three pins and Shaw looks at Anduin.

“Those were where the last locations he was at before he…”

Shaw is already walking towards the map, trying to get a better look. So Varian had been to the City Hall, the docks and somewhere in the old city. For some reason the Old City catches his attention. His eyes scan the surrounding area, and he feels the hair at the back of his neck standing on edge. That location is very close to  _ The Banshee’s Wail.  _ A club run by Sylvanus Windrunner and her favourite hideout. What would possess Varian to go there alone!?

“I have it on good authority that Varian and Greymane had a disagreement. Why didn’t you mention this?”

Anduin blinks at him looking a little stunned before he sighs and sits at his father’s desk.

“I didn’t think it was relevant. Genn thought dad was drinking again, and they got into a really heated fight. He wasn’t by the way. I know my father, and he wasn’t drinking.” Anduin sounds tired and aged beyond his years. Shaw watches him for a moment and nods.

“I was told he was acting irrationally as well. You said he was secretive, but you didn’t tell me how secretive.” Shaw comes to stand in front of Anduin. If he’s going to work this case, then he needs to know Varian’s mindset.

“He seemed fine to me. After Broll was shot, he did stop talking about work altogether. It wasn’t that out of the blue, he never liked sharing his work with me. All he would tell me was that he had a new partner, but he couldn’t say more than that. Then last week, he seemed spooked. He started talking about you and telling me to find you if anything happened. I brushed it off, thought he was just being paranoid… I-” Anduin’s voice cracks, and he looks down. Shaw panics, he’s no good in these situations. He finds himself awkwardly patting Anduin’s shoulder.

“I’ll find out what happened to him.” Shaw surprises himself at how resolute he sounds. If it stops Anduin crying, he doesn’t mind. The boy looks up at him, eyes red and nods, using his sleeve to wipe away his own tears, Anduin turns his attention to the neatly stacked papers on the desk.

“That was his phone record for the month. I highlighted the numbers I didn’t recognize and that weren’t in his contacts. There’s one that he seems to have been in contact with a lot.” Anduin hands him the records, and Shaw feels an immense swell of satisfaction at how neat and organized it is. 

“I take it, that's what you kept texting me for then?” Shaw grouses out, feeling a little bad for brushing him off all day. Anduin rolls his eyes and deadpans at him.

“Yes, but there was something else. Wrathion keeps texting me. It’s starting to worry me.”

Shaw snaps out of his inner musings and looks at Anduin. Guilt floods him then, the boy had been worried and reaching out, and he had ignored him. Shaw lets his shoulders slump, feeling like this case is going to be the death of him.

“Sorry. I suppose I could be nicer.”

Anduin’s lips quirk, and he lets out a small snort. He runs a hand through his hair, removing his hair tie.

“ _ You, be nicer? _ I don’t think the world is ready for that.” Anduin tries and fails to keep a straight face and to his own embarrassment Shaw finds he can’t stop his own lips from twitching. Anduin freezes looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Don’t start.” Shaw grumbles out and it earns him chime like laughter. Anduin stands and stretches regarding him for a few moments.

“You can stay the night if you want. I know I’ve already inconvenienced you by making you bring me home, so it’s the least I can do.”

Shaw tenses. He is tired, he supposes, and he doesn’t fancy waiting in a taxi. He relents, just this once and nods. Heading for the living room, ready to collapse on the couch.

“Mr Shaw, there’s a bed upstairs…” Anduin says shifting awkwardly behind him and pointing up the stairs. Shaw just gapes at him, surely he can’t mean!?

“I think the couch will be fine. I don’t really want to sleep in Varian’s bed.”

Anduin stifles a laugh and meets his eyes. Looking far too amused for Shaw’s comfort.

“I meant my bed, I’ve been sleeping… I will sleep in dad’s bed, it’s not a problem” Anduin looks away, his face a little red at his admission. Shaw doesn’t know if that’s any better. It feels strange to sleep in Anduin’s bed. But to his horror he finds himself being dragged upstairs by Anduin, who is rather deceptively strong.

“Night Mr Shaw. I hope you sleep well.” Anduin beams at him, leaving him standing outside the bedroom door feeling very confused. He watches Anduin disappear into the other bedroom, and once the door closes Shaw enters Anduin’s room.

It’s alien really. Anduin seems to be much neater than Varian at least. His bed is made and there’s no clutter on the floor. His desk is clear, except for his laptop and a few papers, no doubt it’s what he was working on at work. Shaw makes a note to check it over in the morning. He decides to just sleep, he’s quite tired and it’s been a long day. Light knows what Anduin will ambush him with in the morning.

It’s still dark when he wakes. His senses scream at him that something is wrong. His eyes blearily scan the room but it is quiet, nothing seems out of place. He feels a weight settle at the foot of the bed. Shaw sits upright and feels like the air has left the room.

Edwin smirks at him, green eyes glistening with amusement as he takes in Shaw’s expression. He looks as though he hasn’t aged a day. 

_ This isn't’ real. It can’t be. _

“My, my Mattie. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Edwin grins at him, he’s all teeth and his eyes seem to take on a sinister edge. “You seem to have landed on your feet, I wouldn’t have thought he was your type.”

Shaw squints at that, what does he mean. Edwin’s grin only widens and his eyes pointedly dart to the door. Shaw feels his blood freeze. Eyes widening. Anduin! He tries to get out the bed, but it’s as if his limbs are numb, nothing responds and panic overtakes him.

“I find myself hurt, that after all time, you’d forget your old friend.” Edwin lounges back, handsome turning into a sneer. Shaw swallows, where’s Anduin?

“Did you think I’d end it with Varian?” Edwin spits the name out as if it were poison. Eyes burning with malice. “No, the son will pay for the sins of the father. You’ll go last Mattie, I want to watch you lose everything, and when you think you can’t get any lower, I want to be there and push you under. Death is too good for you.”

Shaw fights to get control of his limbs. This isn’t real, this is all in his head. Edwin laughs at him, the sound so hollow it has bile rising in Shaw’s throat. He tries to thrash, to scream anything. The brush of fingers through his hair startles him, and his eyes widen on Edwin, who’s eyes burn into him, the hate there doesn’t match the tender gesture. 

**“Mr Shaw!!!”**

Shaw hears a familiar voice shouting him. He continues to thrash, panic over taking him when he can feel someone trying to pin him in place. His eyes flutter open wildly, and he’s met with the sight of a frightened Anduin.

“Mr Shaw it’s OK. It’s me, it’s Anduin. You’re safe.” Anduin soothes him, as though talking to a frightened animal. He feels the familiar sensation of hands running through his hair and his heart starts to resume its normal pace. Shaw makes a pitiful sounding noise, and then it’s like everything stops. Anduin wraps his arms around him and just hugs him.

Shaw tenses, he can’t recall the last time someone actually touched him in such a way. Anduin slowly pulls away. Blue eyes, watching him like a hawk, no doubt searching for more cracks in the mask. Shaw hates feeling so vulnerable, he looks away not wanting to see the pity in Anduin’s eyes.

“Mr Shaw? I’m sorry I overstepped.”

Shaw grips the sheets tight, trying to ground himself. He isn’t used to people worrying about him. Anduin is biting his lip, fingers anxiously twiddling as he waits for Shaw to respond.

“No. It’s fine. Just a- just a bad dream.”

Anduin nods but makes no effort to leave. Shaw finds he isn’t as irritated with him as he should be. He rakes his hands through his own hair. That had felt far too real. Had the events of the day finally caught up to him. Anduin’s hands start running through his hair again, and he can’t find it in him to protest. His eyes start to droop and thankfully this time he falls into a dreamless sleep.

He’s sure he can hear his phone ringing, but it seems like too much effort to get hit. He’s nice and warm and doesn’t want to move. A movement beside him though, shatters the moment, and he sits up, eyes wide. Anduin is lying next to him, and for a second his mind starts screaming at him. What did he do last night!? A quick appraisal reveals that they are both mercifully dressed. Then it starts to come back, his nightmare, Anduin waking him. Panic subsides and he blows out a relieved sigh. Anduin stirs beside him.

  
  


“Mr Shaw? Your phone is going off” his voice is still thick with sleep, and Shaw wants to snort out a laugh at the way Anduin’s eyes aren’t even opened yet. Seems he’s not a morning person, who knew?

His phone rings once more and with a muttered curse Shaw reaches out to the bedside table for it. It’s Renzik. Shaw winces, he’s missed five calls already.

“Renzik, is everything alright?” Shaw suppresses a yawn as he answers the phone. He can hear the sigh on the other end but thankfully Renzik doesn’t seem to be in the lecturing mood.

“Boss, the guy got back to me with the results from the DNA test. I wanted to do this in person, but I thought you wouldn’t want to wait.”

Shaw frowns at that. It’s not very often Renzik gets rattled, and rattled he most certainly is right now. Shaw feels an unease churn in his gut. Something is wrong. Is the blood Varian’s? He looks to Anduin, feeling a stab of anxiety. He wanted to give him good news, not add to the burden.

“Please tell me you’re sitting down, also if you’re in your car pull over. I’m not asking ya, I’m telling ya.”

Shaw lets out a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair again.

“I’m not in the car, you actually just woke me.” He doesn’t feel Renzik has to know where exactly he is. He’s sure the goblin would rub his hands together in glee, if he knew where he was.

“Good. OK so first off the blood isn’t Varian’s. It is human though, so the guy put it through their database, you know just in case.”

Shaw heaves out a sigh of relief. Varian could still be alive, he looks at the sleeping Anduin with a soft smile. Renzik makes a strange sound on the other end.

“Boss, he got a partial match. Please tell me you are sitting.” Renzik says, sounding strained. Shaw frowns at that, what is going on?

“Boss, it was a partial match for VanCleef. Edwin VanCleef.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of DNA sample reveal. Shaw breaks down and Anduin wants to know why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been a while! I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter, but I decided to break it into two parts, so _hopefully _the next part shouldn't take as long. Sorry about the length, but I hope you enjoy.__

The water must have stopped running hot a while ago. Shaw’s not sure- he doesn’t much care at the moment. He’s long since gone numb. A shaking hand reaches up to brush his soaking hair from his face. The other clutches the bottle of booze tight- like a drowning man holding onto driftwood. He doesn’t even know what it is,  _ but fuck it _ , it’s strong, so it will do.

Anduin has stopped trying to reach him through the door. There’s a fleeting moment of guilt- this  _ is _ after all Anduin’s bathroom. But then the anger comes, so sudden, like a stab. If it weren’t for Anduin he wouldn’t be in this mess. What  _ right _ did Varian Wrynn’s brat have, to come waltzing into his life? Dangling his father’s disappearance like bait on a hook before him! He punches the tiled wall,  _ hard _ . When he’s sobered up, he will probably regret it- but right now all he wants to do is hurt.

How long had it been since Renzik’s call? It didn’t matter. Time had ceased to exist from that moment, from that very second. _ Edwin was alive!  _ How, he didn’t know. That foreign feeling, of what he remembered of happiness fills him briefly. Only for dread and self loathing to come rearing their ugly heads.  _ Edwin was alive _ . This was not a cause for celebration.  _ Fuck! _ Varian was fucked. He was fucked. They were all fucked.  _ What was he even supposed to say to Anduin? _

That rage comes back boiling hot in his gut- or perhaps it’s the alcohol.  _ Anduin Wrynn _ , he hated him. Hated that the boy had seen him so vulnerable. What’s worse- he was so touch starved he allowed the kid to cross boundaries! For fuck’s sake, he had let himself be held and babied. He punches the wall again, letting out a frustrated wail.

He shakes. As soon as those cursed words left Renzik’s lips, he wasn’t sure what had become of his phone. He vaguely recalled staggering downstairs and rifling through the cupboards until he found the bottle- he took a swig. The burning sensation in his throat reminding him he’s alive, that he’s awake-  _ this is real _ . Anduin had chased him around, trying to get him to sit down and talk-  _ what a surprise _ .

There’s a small knock on the door-  _ three guesses who it could possibly be _ . He lets out a derisive snort at his own dry humour. He pointedly ignores the knock. Hoping the kid will take the not so subtle hint-  _ for once _ .

“Mr Shaw?” Anduin sounds as if he’s speaking to a wild animal- which Shaw supposes is a good analogy. He remains silent, taking another drink from the bottle. Seems Anduin as always can’t take the hint. Anduin sighs from the other side of the door. “Mr Renzik is on his way. I figured you’d like some warning. Please don’t trash my bathroom.” The sound of footsteps recedes away, until all he can hear is the pounding in his head and the splash of water hitting the tile.  _ Fuck. _

Frantically he takes another swig. So Anduin had gone crying to Renzik- a bold move, and effective. He was going to finish this bottle, he would need it if he was about to be on the receiving end of one of the goblin’s lectures. No doubt Wrynn’s kicked puppy face would be making an appearance. He wants to scream. Why can’t they leave him alone? Leave him to drown in his own sorrow.

Sitting at the bottom of the shower, he hugs the bottle tight- only a quarter of it remains. Everything was fucked. _What did he do now?_ _Where could he go from here?_ The ghosts he had spent so long-running from, catching up at last. Suddenly he feels like he’s going to vomit. He’d wasted so much time trying to fight the inevitable. Edwin would _never_ set him free.

Pressure builds behind his eyes. He refuses to cry. He will not shed one more tear for his state- or for Edwin VanCleef. Despite his protests, tears still slide down his face- against his will. Each one burning a trail of hot shame along his skin. He screams. Fist pounding the side of the bath, as if fighting for his very life. As if it will miraculously cure him.

“Mr Shaw?” Anduin is back. Murmuring through the door. Shaw growls- like a rabid dog. “It’s OK if you don’t want to talk. I’m just going to sit out here until Mr Renzik comes. You aren’t alone.”

He hears a sound from the other side of the door and hisses. Anduin is sitting there just listening to him. He should feel embarrassed, should try to retain even a shred of his dignity. But he doesn’t. Instead, he sits there, clutching the bottle and stewing in self-pity.

_ “It’s OK Mathias, I’m here if you want to talk.” _

He recoils, bile rising in his throat. A round face, blue eyes, long blond hair and that smile, all flit through his mind. He feels so hollow. The feeling of déjà vu burning in his brain.  _ Tiffin _ . Tiffin Wrynn had said words so similar to him. Her kindness knew no bounds, she always knew what to say. How had he repaid her for her patience and understanding?  _ He had killed her. _ Well he may as well have pulled the trigger himself.

“Do you want breakfast?”

He’s snapped from his dark thoughts. Anduin it seems, has been babbling away this whole time non-stop. Shaw feels the urge to throw the bottle- almost empty now, at the door. The anger is back, self-righteous fury. He hates Anduin. Hates that the blond resembles his mother. That he can break through and dredge up long dormant feelings.

“I could whip up some pancakes? Oh! Perhaps scrambled eggs. I could go for that! How do you like your toast?”

Shaw pulls at his hair, biting his lip till it bleeds, so he doesn’t scream. He can see right through the kid. This is an attempt to bait him into a conversation. A tactic Tiffin had employed as well- and far  _ more _ effectively. He wants to lie down and sleep, better yet never wake up.

The sound of distant knocking drags him from his own head.  _ Renzik _ . Perfect, just when things couldn’t get any lower for him. Anduin has fallen silent- which he should take as a small mercy, but since he has no doubt gone to let his partner in… Shaw curls in on himself- still holding the now empty bottle. A hollow victory in light of what’s to come.

“Shaw!” a sharp rap on the door follows. It makes him cringe. Renzik sounds pissed. Another knock, preceded by a set, not unlike machine gun fire. “Shaw! You’ve got till the count of ten. Then  _ I’m  _ coming in.”

The silence that follows is tense. A stand-off between two equally stubborn forces. Shaw glares defiantly towards the door. Renzik is still silent- counting internally then.  _ Sly bastard _ .

“Fuck off!” Shaw knows it’s a losing battle, but he’s going to try his damnedest to retain one modicum of his dignity. The familiar sound of a lock rattling has him scowling. Renzik hadn’t even been counting, just picking the lock. Shaw scoots as far back in the tub as possible. He’s going to make it as hard as possible for the goblin. 

“Last chance to cover yerself.” Renzik warns, waiting a few seconds before opening the door. Renzik sighs as soon as their eyes meet. Taking stock of the room with those beady little eyes. “ _ Right. _ Enough. Turn the water off. Poor kid will be lucky if he can have a hot shower this week.” Renzik doesn’t even wait to see if Shaw will carry out his request. Already leaning over to turn it off. The quiet that follows is unsettling to say the least.

Without the constant drumming of the water, Shaw's left hearing his own breath- fast, harsh and matching his racing heart. His own head thumps, blood rushing to his head and ringing in his ears. He screws his eyes shut- a desperate bid to will it all away. Renzik sighs loudly.

“Well.” Renzik drawls out. “You’re in a sorry state.”

Shaw flinches when he feels something being wrapped around his shoulders. The scent;warm, soft and gentle- yet  _ very much _ in his face. It’s undeniably Anduin’s. He hates how the smell makes him relax. Subconsciously he pulls the towel tighter, Renzik simply drops a smaller one over his head, and roughly begins to towel dry his hair.

“Lucky the kid gave me this, or I’d be dragging your pale ass out in the buff.” Renzik cackles with a strange sort of glee, though his touch does soften ever so slightly. Shaw remains silent, not wanting to speak about it or address the elephant in the room. Renzik seems to understand not speaking or questioning further. Deeming Shaw’s hair sufficiently dry, the goblin plops the towel down.

“Right, up. Come on. You’ve moped enough in here. You can mope when you’re dried and dressed.” Renzik’s no nonsense tone grates on him. He pulls the towel round him tighter. Doing his best to resist the goblin’s efforts- especially when Renzik tries to pry the empty bottle from him. “For fucks sake Shaw! It’s empty, give it over.”

For someone so small Renzik is surprisingly strong. Shaw gives a pitiful moan as the bottle is wrested from him. He shoots Renzik a withering glare, but the goblin only grins.

“Back to yer usual self already. I’d get my ass in gear though, the kid seemed pretty antsy.”

The thought of Anduin trying to drag him out of the bath- or worse, is the mental kick in the pants he needs. Renzik snickers under his breath and Shaw can’t help but wonder how much Anduin told him.

“The kid left ya some clean clothes out, probably his dad’s…  _ Unless, _ he’s got a fancy man we don’t know about.” Renzik tries to lighten the sombre mood, actually wagging his eyebrows at him.  _ Shaw is tempted to hit him. _ Unfortunately Shaw’s legs are unsteady - a combination of the alcohol, stress and sitting in the bath for an unspecified amount of time. Renzik for now, acts as his crutch. He almost falls,  _ twice _ , wet feet made even more unsteady by the tiled floor. Renzik doesn’t even grumble, he stays at his side leading him across the hall and back to Anduin’s room. He can hear the blond puttering about downstairs.

“Please tell me you can dress yerself?” Renzik gives a long-suffering whine- eyeing him speculatively. “I think I’ve seen enough of yer pale behind to last me a lifetime.”   
  
Shaw levels his partner with another glare, not  _ as _ scathing as it could be, but Renzik seems to be waiting. He must be in a worse state than he thought. Grumbling he shoos the goblin away grimacing when he sees what Anduin has laid out for him. Thankfully it appears to be a brand-new pack of boxer shorts- albeit larger than what he would normally wear. Varian Wrynn had been built like a brick shithouse. Shaw grumbles as he dresses. He’s sure he must look like a child, with the way Varian’s clothes hang off him. He wasn’t necessarily small or scrawny, but men would kill for a physique like the elder Wrynn. Other men looked at Varian and  _ despaired.  _

He doesn’t know what’s worse, how utterly ridiculous he looks, or the fact these clothes have the same scent as Anduin. He assumes it’s the detergent, but it’s starting to frustrate him how the smell brings him comfort. Shaw’s curious now as to what fate befell his own clothes, he could vaguely recall kicking his jeans off, and he could have sworn his t-shirt was in the shower…  _ oh well. _

Renzik’s waiting for him in the hall, leaning effortlessly against the wall. His beady eyes all but light up upon seeing Shaw. That toothy grin of his growing wider by the second.

“Well… I’m actually rendered speechless. I might have ta pay the kid for this one. _ Oh _ , I wish I had a camera right now.” Renzik doubles over laughing. Shaw can’t even find it in himself to be angry. So instead, he simply brushes past Renzik, time to face the other pain in his ass- Wrynn,  _ the younger. _

Anduin is flitting around the kitchen. By the smell of it, the blond did make those scrambled eggs. His stomach rumbles in response- embarrassingly loudly too, just to steal more of his shredded dignity. Anduin jumps, turning to him with wide eyes. That frightened look is quickly replaced though with a snort, and a face fighting not to smile.   
  
“Sorry about the clothes, Mr Shaw. I’ve got yours in the wash right now actually.” Anduin says cheerily, voice cracking with repressed laughter. Shaw narrows his eyes. “Take a seat! I’m just plating up break-  _ er _ , brunch now.”

Shaw flinches when a warm hand grabs his own, leading him the few steps to the table. Anduin Wrynn, it seemed, had no concept of personal space. He hates how his fingers twitch, as if itching to return the hold and wrap around Anduin’s. Or maybe it’s just that he craves the warmth, either way he can’t allow this. He jerks his hand away from Anduin’s with a scowl. Though Anduin doesn’t seem the least bit offended, if anything his lips start twitching harder.

“Sit down Shaw.” Renzik says as he takes his place at the table. Shaw hisses.  _ How long had he been there? _ As always it’s impossible to read his partner’s face, Renzik always holds his cards tight to his chest. Shaw growls, but does as he’s told. He can see Anduin shaking with repressed laughter in his peripheral vision. Renzik simply smirks.

It’s strange to be sitting in this kitchen, again. Watching Anduin brings a lump of emotion to his throat. A memory of another time, and another blond Wrynn- insisting he eat breakfast. The sudden urge to lock himself back in the bathroom is strong. He forces himself to look down at the table. He couldn’t bear to face the eyes of Anduin-  _ of Tiffin _ . Shaw cringes when the plate is set gently in front of him, he simply grunts his thanks and tucks into his food without looking up or uttering another word.

“So I guess I’m the one who’s gonna be awkward… but seriously Mr Shaw,  _ what the fuck? _ ” Anduin says between mouthfuls. Shaw grimaces into his coffee and suddenly Renzik finds his plate the most interesting thing in the room.  _ Shit. _ He had no idea what to say. Renzik is stubbornly avoiding eye contact with him. “ I mean I get it’s personal, but you did lock yourself in there for three hours…” Anduin charges on, phishing for any scrap of information. Just when Shaw had been willing to overlook his chosen profession.

“Renzik got results back from samples we took. It wasn’t the news I was expecting, and I wasn’t happy with the results.” Shaw says dryly. Renzik chokes mid-sip of his coffee, coughing and spluttering at his seat. Anduin’s eyes however, narrow on him.

“Is my father embroiled in something illegal?” Anduin is all business now. His posture straight, eyes sharp and waiting for the smallest of twitches. Shaw frowns at the question.

“No.”

“Is he dead?”

The question hits him like a ton of bricks. Shaw’s mouth opens and closes a few times but no matter how hard he tries, no sound comes out. Anduin doesn’t so much as blink. He’s waiting for his answer- an answer Shaw doesn’t have. Renzik watches them both intently, still eating of course.

“We don’t know kid. We found blood, but the results were a partial match for someone else, someone we  _ know _ to be dead.” Renzik finally cuts in. Eyes darting between Shaw and Anduin, as if watching a tennis match. Shaw sighs, relieved he’s been spared from answering something that he’d frankly rather not.

“Who?” Anduin strikes again. Bluntly cutting his way through Shaw’s peace. He nibbles on a piece of toast, as if he hadn’t just asked the worst question. Renzik and Shaw both clamp up. This has neared dangerous territory. Shaw can’t bear to tell Anduin the truth. The boy only narrows his eyes at their silence. “Considering the melt down I just witnessed. I’d like to know the cause.” Anduin’s lips are pursed, and he’s put down his toast.

“Kid, it’s not really important. It doesn’t affect this-”

“After the events of this morning, I’m rather hurt you’d try and lie, _ badly at that. _ You wouldn’t have been informed of whom the blood matched in the first place, if it wasn’t relevant to this case. So, I want to know. Who did the blood match with?” Anduin cuts right through Renzik’s attempt at subterfuge. Shaw finds himself oddly impressed. Anduin doesn’t take prisoners it would seem. Those blue eyes have turned critical, as they regard both he and Renzik over the rim of his mug. Renzik tosses Shaw a helpless look, and just like that Shaw feels his stomach sink.    
  


Renzik sighs. He gives Shaw a soul-searching look before grabbing his mug and hopping off his seat. “This ain’t my story to tell.” He says softly to Anduin. “I’m gonna take more pictures of yer dad’s notes.”

Shaw wants to scream. He watches with silent horror as his partner leaves- though not before giving Shaw’s knee a pat. It’s probably meant to be comforting, but to Shaw it’s anything but. A small clearing of the throat draws his attention back to Anduin. Blue eyes gaze into him, softening ever so slightly as they take in his face.

“Please Mr Shaw. I’m sorry it’s painful for you, but I’d like to know what my father was involved in.” Anduin’s voice is so painfully honest. Shaw finds it difficult to maintain eye contact. This was something he dreaded- especially since it was Anduin asking. How did he even begin? His shoulders slump, the weight of his sins finally catching up to him.

“It’s… It was the case we worked- the  _ last _ case I worked with your father.” Shaw manages to spit out, past the lump in his throat. Anduin stays silent, but he can see the blond calculating the answer in his head.

“But, that would be-”

“Yes. It would be the VanCleef case, better known as the Stormwind bomber.”

Anduin pales. Teeth worrying his lip. The boy looks down at his hands folded in his lap. Shaw cringes, so Anduin knows this much at least.

“It's Impossible for it to be VanCleef. Renzik said a partial match, so a family member then. What family does  _ that _ man have?”

Shaw doesn’t miss the underlying anger in the young man’s voice. Edwin had robbed Anduin of something irreplaceable.  _ No, he had. _ Because of him and his foolishness, this young man was now an orphan. He had lost his mother and now his father. Shaw clenches his fists. He doubted Anduin would be as chatty if he knew the full truth, knew the role he played. But then, the blond’s words sink in.

_ Partial. _ It was only a partial match. Edwin wasn’t miraculously back from the dead. He had broken down over nothing. Of course this meant Edwin just went back to being one of the many ghosts haunting him.

“He didn’t have family.” Shaw says, voice sounding automatic. It brings him back to the interrogation room, when he was being asked these questions over and over, due to his relationship with VanCleef. Not to mention the statements and reports he had to fill in. Anduin blinks at him in surprise.

“You seem very certain of that.” Anduin states rather than asks. That critical look is back, blue eyes staring at him with interest. Shaw fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. Somehow this is feeling like an interrogation.

“Yes well… It was a case  _ close _ to home.” Shaw answered defensively. Anduin’s eyebrows raise and his mouth opens in alarm.

“Sorry. I just… I got carried away. Did you… Did you know her well?”

It’s like all the air has been sucked from the room. In his haste to change the subject he had forgotten all about Tiffin. Of course that’s how Anduin would construe his words. The nature of his relationship with Edwin had been kept out of public domain- thanks mainly to Greymane and Menethil. Varian had obviously not deemed it wise to impart this particular truth- that he had in fact been lovers, with the man responsible for tearing the Wrynn’s world apart.

“I…” Shaw swallows, that lump feeling more prominent than before. “I did. She was a good friend.” Those words sound so hollow, not even beginning to do justice to Tiffin Wrynn. Tiffin had been the voice of reason. Making him part of their growing family, talking over his romantic issues with him, since Varian had the emotional range of a teaspoon. The shame burns him from the inside out. She had been someone he could trust and go to-  _ a safe place. _

Anduin looks away, a sad smile gracing his face. They sit in silence, though it’s not as tense or awkward as Shaw was expecting. Shaw takes the opportunity to force himself to eat, grudgingly admiring how good the food actually tastes. 

“So, you think my dad’s death might be a revenge plot by someone who was close to VanCleef.”

Shaw pauses mid-chew. Spoken like a true journalist. It’s not even phrased as a question, Anduin takes a drink from his mug- eyes trained on Shaw, sharp as a hawk.

“Something like that.” Shaw grumbles around a mouthful of egg. Anduin opens his mouth, but Shaw quickly swallows, cutting him off. “We aren’t entirely sure what Varian got tangled up in. There are a few leads, I’m going to chase one up later.” Shaw pauses, squinting at Anduin.  _ “Alone.” _

Anduin’s mouth snaps shut, and he scowls at Shaw. It’s almost funny really. Shaw holds his ground, maintaining eye contact as he drinks the rather strong coffee Anduin made for him.

“May I ask where, or  _ who _ this lead is?” Anduin cuts through the new and somewhat charged tension lying between them. As usual with all the grace of a charging bull.

“You may, but I may decline to answer.”

Anduin snorts into his mug. Spluttering becoming giggles. It soothes Shaw in a strange way, he feels his mask slip ever so slightly. The blond looks up at him, eyes soft and shaking his head fondly. Almost as if he understood him.

“I walked right into that one.” Anduin chimes out, sounding breathless from the laughter. “Very well, have it your way. I have to run into work for a bit anyway.” Anduin casts a cheeky look in Shaw’s direction. “ _ And no _ , I’m not snooping where I shouldn’t.” Anduin sticks his tongue out at Shaw’s grim expression.

“That would be a first.” Shaw grumbles, taking a gulp to finish off his coffee. Anduin, ever the nuisance hears him, and arches a brow. “Just be sure to stick to main roads. Don’t go wandering anywhere alone.” Shaw adds, Anduin was his chance at redemption. He wasn’t going to let anything befall the young Wrynn. For Varian.  _ For Tiffin. _

Anduin is just staring at him now. His expression is unreadable, yet for some reason it shakes Shaw to the core. He looks away unable to maintain the eye contact- unsure for the exact reason why. The atmosphere feels heavy again, though it’s different from before. Something has changed, and he’s not sure what- or if he entirely likes it.

Anduin rises from his chair gracefully. He takes the empty dishes and makes his way to the sink. Shaw swallows, not sure why his eyes seem so intent on staring at Anduin’s backside. He coughs to hide his embarrassment when the blond turns to look at him.

“Oh! Are you alright Mr Shaw?” Anduin is suddenly at his side, a hand hitting his back. Once Shaw stops coughing, Anduin withdraws, the warmth from his hand following. “Are you finished?”

Shaw frowns about to retort- until he notices Anduin is pointing at his empty plate and mug. Shaw is grateful for the small cough that follows, as it hides the flush creeping up his neck. He nods but rises from the table, wrestling the dishes from Anduin’s grasp. As a guest it should be his responsibility to clear up, especially after inconveniencing his host. His grandmother would be spinning in her grave if he sat back and left it all to Anduin. He can almost picture her disapproving frown. Shaw shudders, setting the dishes down in the sink. He then rolls up the sleeves of the shirt he’s wearing, feeling very much like a clown at the circus.

“Mr Shaw, I can get these! It’s fine!.” Anduin sounds almost panicked. Trying to worm his way to the sink, passive aggressively trying to push Shaw out the way. Shaw arches a brow at the boy’s antics.

“I don’t mind. It’s the least I could do considering…” He trails off, finding the sponge interesting all of a sudden. That awkward air is back around them, Anduin’s hands fall to his side. Blue eyes wide and searching. Shaw scrubs hard at the plate, just to have something else to focus on.

“I’m not mad.” Anduin’s voice rings out, startling him. The little blond seems pensive. “I understand why you reacted like you did.  _ That man _ … He did so many nasty things. I can’t even imagine what working the case was like. Dad-” Anduin’s voice breaks, and he turns away. Rummaging in a drawer for a tea towel. 

Meanwhile, Shaw’s gut burns white-hot with shame. He finds it hard to even look Anduin in the eye. He didn’t deserve Anduin’s pity or sympathy. Considering he had been shocked for entirely selfish reasons. And to top it all off he was lying to the kid’s face, withholding his role in the tragedy twenty years ago. He grips the sponge in his hands so hard his knuckles go white. 

_ “The son will pay for the sins of the father.” _

Shaw freezes. Edwin’s voice- from his nightmare, rings in his ears. Still so clear, as if the spectre were right behind him. His shoulders feel heavy, a reminder that he carries this burden till his death. That he can never be freed of the chains of guilt Edwin locked him in. Neither will Anduin if he can’t solve this. The thought of Varian’s boy, Tiffin’s son ending up like him.  _ No! _ He won’t allow it.

“Just make sure you do what your father taught you.” Shaw grumbles, taking the towel from Anduin’s hands. He starts as their fingers touch ever so slightly, taking a step back. “The last thing I need is for my client to be kidnapped-  _ or worse _ . It really puts a wrench in the whole, getting paid, works.” Shaw grouses. This is what he knows best, keeping people at a distance. Pushing them away, so they don’t get caught up in the aftermath that is the whirlwind of his life. Anduin snorts as if unaware of this, handing a plate to him to be dried.

“Cracking  _ another _ joke? My, that coffee obviously didn’t sober you up enough.” Anduin snickers out, rolling his eyes at Shaw. Shaw struggles to stop himself reaching out and cuffing the boy behind the ears, the bloody cheek. It was as if Anduin Wrynn had no ability to read the mood of the room. You would think someone in his profession would have some savvy. But perhaps it was just that Anduin enjoyed pressing his buttons.

“Well at least mine could be called a joke.” Shaw snaps waspishly, feeling suddenly defensive. Anduin lets out another giggle, wiping tears of mirth from his face.

“Maybe I should let you drink in the shower more often.” Anduin retorts, taking the tea towel from him and drying the remaining plates. Shaw's fingers flex uselessly in front of him, feeling restless and empty. Anduin tilts his head, looking like a blond puppy.

Shaw casts Anduin a withering glare. The blond attempts to look chastised, but as he’s come to learn with Anduin Wrynn, the boy’s an open book. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and it’s apparent he’s trying not to laugh. Shaw huffs, crossing his arms, and feeling out of his depth.

“Right, well… thank you for breakfast-”

“You mean brunch.”

_ “Fine, thank you for brunch.”  _ Shaw sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ But I’m going to head out. This lead could be tricky, and make sure you stay alert at all times.” Shaw snaps out. Sure his words make no sense but trying to keep up the barriers he built around himself. Anduin mock salutes him.

“Sir. Yes, sir.”

Shaw feels tempted to roll his eyes, wondering if Anduin actually takes anything seriously. He can’t help the feeling of dread, gnawing away at his insides.  _ Why does letting Anduin go off on his own feel like a bad decision?  _ He shrugs away his unease, as he slides his jacket on. It seemed Anduin had hung it up last night for him.   
  
“Are you sure you  _ won’t _ tell me where you’re going?” Anduin babbles out, following him to the front door. Shaw sighs, feeling as though he’s aged significantly. “Just in case something goes wrong, so we can say where you were.” Anduin adds, trying to guilt him. And damn him it works.

“I’m heading to the docks and that’s  _ all _ you need to know.” Shaw says, stepping out into the street. There was no way he was taking Anduin anywhere near that den of thieves and god knows what else. That was a world the boy didn’t need to see. Hell, even  _ he _ didn’t want to see it. But needs must, and if there’s one man who can fill him in on what’s been going down in Stormwind, it’s Flynn Fairwind.

But first, a trip back to his place, where a change of clothes are in order.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
